Stubborn and Clueless
by Fidomom
Summary: Can Brady and Chloe hold onto their newfound happiness? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days Of Our Lives. No implied affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
  
Chapter One  
by Fidomom  
  
Chloe waited until she heard Craig and Nancy turn in for the night, before turning on her light and getting out of bed. She was furious. She quickly wrote them a note explaining where she was going so they wouldn't worry if they discovered she was gone. She left the Wesley house quickly and quietly, her rage building inside her until she felt she could scream. She was planning to scream alright but only for a particular audience.  
A half hour later, she found herself outside an unfamiliar decrepit apartment building. She entered the building and took the elevator to the top floor. She tried to calm herself as she stood outside the door but the anger she was feeling for the person on the other side of the door was too fresh. She knocked firmly fully intending to blast him with her ire. The door slid open noisily and there he was looking shocked and puzzled,  
"Chloe? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home asleep! Hang on and I'll drive you home. What were you thinking, Chloe? My God what if you had fainted on your way over here! This is not the best neighborhood either Chloe. When I think of all the terrible things that could have happened to you ... dammit Chloe I thought you were smarter than this! What in the hell possessed you to come all the way over here on your own?"  
One look at him and despite her intentions her resolve flew out the window. All she wanted was for him to hold her. Even though every word out of his mouth confirmed what she already knew. They didn't even have a friendship. It was all one sided. He would never view her as a friend. In his eyes she was just some messed up teenage kid he took pity on. Just a kid that needed to be looked after. She took a shuddering breath.  
"Brady, wait. I have some things to say to you. First of all, you won't be driving me home now or ever again. While I appreciate your genuine concern for my safety, it isn't really any of your business where I go or when. I made a huge mistake in thinking we were real friends Brady, when the truth is I'm just an annoying kid to you. You proved that tonight very succinctly. I received the most crushing news of my life and you figuratively patted me on the head and sent me to bed with a condescending albeit sympathetic smile. I had thought you of all people, my best friend or so I foolishly thought, would understand how devastated I feel about missing the audition for the Masters class. Instead you treated it like I had a broken fingernail. Well you won't have to endure anymore of my petty teenage problems. I won't bother you with phonecalls anymore, I won't show up at your place of work anymore and you'll never again find me on your doorstep. It was very kind of you to put up with me for as long as you have. Good-bye Brady."  
Brady just stood there shell-shocked by her speech and watched her walk out of his life. He fought the urge to go after her~Brady Black doesn't chase girls they chase me.~ A tear he didn't understand rolled down his cheek as he whispered softly to himself "Good-bye, Diva."  
  
To be continued ... 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days Of Our Lives. No implied affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
  
Chapter Two  
by Fidomom  
  
Two weeks later Chloe was in a funk. She was still smarting over her missed audition, she was sicker than Craig had originally anticipated, and she and Brady were no longer friends or rather they were no longer in one another's lives. She missed him so much it hurt but she knew it wasn't mutual. His life was business as usual from what she could gather from Belle. She had glossed over the details of why she and Brady were no longer pals when she told Belle about it and Belle didn't press it. Belle tried to cheer Chloe up the best she could but it barely made a dent. Belle knew it was useless to try to talk to Brady about it so she turned to the one person she knew would care enough to think of what to do to help Brady and Chloe be friends again- her Dad.  
"Daddy? Can we talk? It's about Brady ... and Chloe."  
Understanding spread across his features,  
"So you've noticed too huh Izzy-B?"  
Belle nodded her head.  
"Dad, I've never seen either of them this ... sad before. I'm really worried about both of them. Why aren't they friends anymore Dad, do you know? Can you tell me? Brady feeds me some story about how their age difference became an issue due to lack of things in common and such. Chloe tells me that while Brady had been really nice to keep her from being bored and lonely while her friends were gone once we all got back from Puerto Rico they naturally drifted apart. I don't believe either one of them Dad. What is the real reason?"  
John chuckled,  
"You're smart as a whip little girl! Chalk it up to stubborn pride on your brother's part and insecurity on Chloe's part."  
Belle looked at her Dad in frustration,  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
John sighed,  
"Well sweetheart it's simple really. They are in love with each other and that's a fact. Your brother thinks he can decide not to be in love with Chloe simply because he regrets the age bracket she falls into. Your friend thinks he's out of her league, and his very behavior towards her is cementing that notion. It really is very sad but unless your brother gives in a little it looks like he's gonna miss out on the love of a lifetime. It's too bad really because the few times I've seen them together they seem very well suited to one another. I'd even say good for each other."  
Belle's mouth hung open in disbelief,  
"Are you sure Dad? You really think they're in love with each other? Oh my gosh Dad if that's true we have to help them!"  
John held his hands up in surrender,  
"Whoa hold up darlin'! We can't do anything for them. This is entirely up to them. If it's meant to be it will be. Hopefully they'll figure it out for themselves."  
Belle groaned,  
"But Dad! How can we just sit back and watch them walking around so miserable about being apart and not do anything to help them realise they're in love?"  
John gave Belle a knowing look,  
"Oh, now I get it ... you want me to run interference don't you?"  
Belle smiled hopefully, nodding her head excitedly,  
"Oh Daddy, would you please? I can't stand seeing two people I care so much about in such pain especially now that I know it's just them being stubborn and clueless."  
John shrugged with a smirk,  
"Ok Izzy-B you win! What the heck I've been wanting to help them anyway. Wish your old man lotsa luck, I've a feeling I'm going to need it!"  
Belle laughed, kissed her Dad on the cheek and immediately rubbed away the lip gloss mark,  
"Good luck, Daddy! Thanks for being willing to try to help them. Their sad selves are dragging me down!"  
John winked at his thoughtful daughter and she left the room smiling.  
  
To be continued ... 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days Of Our Lives. No implied affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
  
Chapter Three  
by Fidomom  
  
"Hey, Chloe, thanks for meeting me!"  
Chloe looked up at John Black cautiously,  
"Hi, Mr. Black. I was a little surprised by your lunch invitation. What is this about? I hope everything is okay."  
John smiled at the girl before him. No wonder his son was so smitten. Even as sick as she was the girl was a knockout and apparently just as temperamental as Brady. Perfect for eachother. Now to nudge them towards recognising it.  
"Please, Chloe call me John. What do you say we order first and then I'll fill you in?"  
Chloe nodded mutely. She was obviously nervous and very curious. When they'd placed their orders, John cleared his throat and got to the point.  
"I thought you might like to know how Brady is really doing from someone who knows him almost as well as you do."  
Chloe's heart constricted and she swallowed a lump of threatening emotion.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Bl- John but I don't know Brady very well at all. I'm not sure what ever gave you the idea that I did."  
John was impressed. Brady sure knew how to pick them. She was going to be a tougher nut to crack than he'd thought. Knowing his son the way he did he should have anticipated it. While this might be a little harder than he initially thought it could be done. Afterall he was Soldier Black. He knew how to reverse brainwashing processes. This should be comparatively easy.  
John merely raised his eyebrow at her.  
"He misses you too. Oh, he tries to hide it, kinda like you're trying to do right now."  
Chloe looked down at her hands wishing she could believe him. She looked up and gave John her coolest most direct gaze,  
"I have a lot to keep me busy in my life Mr. Black. I haven't had time to miss Brady. I really don't think it would even occur to Brady to miss me, he's very busy as well."  
John was amused by her ability to stonewall. Anyone else would have taken her at face value by now. He wasn't fooled for a second.  
"Never quite busy enough though are you, Chloe? Neither is he. It would be comical if it wasn't so sad the way he looks up everytime his office door opens and it isn't you standing there. Or the way he answers his phone full of hope and sounds so disappointed when that isn't you either."  
Chloe refused to let in the glimmer of hope John was offering her.  
"Mr. Black I'm not sure who Brady is hoping to see when his office door opens nor who he hopes it is when he answers his telephone but I can assure you it isn't me. Brady is likely incredibly relieved that he doesn't have to deal with me and my trivial teenage problems anymore. Maybe he's dating someone and simply hasn't told you yet."  
John smiled slightly~Oh she's good at this!~  
"Don't worry Chloe he isn't dating anyone. He isn't the type to date when his heart and mind are with someone else, namely you. I invited you here today to give you the heads up. My son is in love with you, however he's too stubborn and proud to admit it yet. I believe that you are also in love with him but you think there's just no hope. I'm telling you there is. That's a fact. Don't give up on him Chloe. He'll come to his senses. You know how stubborn he is. When he finally lets it permeate that thick skull of his it's gonna hit him like a Mac truck. I would hate to see that happen and you've already given up on him. I'm just asking you not to. If you love him and I know you do give him patience. Shouldn't be too long now. Oh and one more thing ... we never had this little chat! My son would be mortified, I'd be disowned for sure! You take care of yourself, now."  
John stood up to go and was halted by her tremulous voice,  
"Wait, Mr Bl- John! Thank-you ... for lunch."  
John grinned,  
"You're welcome. You might want to thank Belle, too. See you later!"  
Chloe sat there mulling over the conversation trying valiantly not to hope.~Could it be true? Could he really be in love with me? No, it can't be. If he loves me why hasn't he called or come to see me? Why did he let me walk out of his life? Is he really just being stubborn, or are his Dad and Belle seriously mistaken? How do I keep hoping when he hasn't given me any reason to?~  
  
To be continued ... 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days Of Our Lives. No implied affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
  
Chapter Four  
by Fidomom  
  
Brady was lost in memories of he and Chloe once again as he tried to sort out the Basic Black website. He heard his office door open and felt the familiar surge of hope. He spun in his office chair and his heart sank even as he pasted a smile on his face,  
"Hey, Grandfather! It's good to see you! What brings you by?"  
Victor looked at Brady discerningly,  
"Who were you really hoping I was just now? Chloe Lane perhaps?"  
Brady finished giving his Grandfather a greeting hug and looked at him feigning confusion,  
"Chloe? Of course I wasn't hoping you were her! Seriously Grandfather what brings you by?"  
Victor smiled wryly at his daughter's son. Amazed how alike they were in the stubborn department. He decided to let the subject of Chloe drop ... for now anyway.  
"Do I need a reason to drop in and see my Grandson?"  
Brady chuckled,  
"No, of course not but you usually do have a reason anyway!"  
Victor laughed,  
"Yes, well I suppose that's true! Ok well then I'll get straight to the point. I've come to invite you to a party. It's a birthday party. A very special one. It's in memoriam to your mother. It's to be a charity ball with proceeds going to The American Cancer Society Research Foundation. I wanted to invite you personally because I know how much you regret growing up without Isabella. I thought you might appreciate celebrating her life and getting to know her vicariously through other people sharing their memories of the wonderful person she was. You're welcome to bring along a date. Hopefully the one you want to bring will agree to attend with you."  
Brady looked sad momentarily,  
"Yeah, well, Chloe and I are sort of on the outs right now."  
Victor smiled raising an amused eyebrow,  
"Oh I'm sorry, were we talking about Miss Lane afterall?"  
Brady turned red.  
"Thank-you for the personal invitation Grandfather. I'll watch my mail for the formal one and clear my schedule for the event. I wouldn't miss it for anything!"  
Victor contemplated his Grandson's barely concealed misery.  
"Brady, I want you to know that I don't disapprove of her. I just thought she was a bit too complicated for my son to handle. I've no such concerns about your abilities to handle her. You seem well suited to one another."  
Brady pretended to be offended,  
"Are you saying I'm complicated, Grandfather? I'm hurt!"  
Victor laughed,  
"You're very like your mother sometimes! It was good to see you again, Brady! Don't be a stranger. Come visit me anytime!"  
Victor embraced his Grandson and left. Alone in his office again Brady's idle mind drifted to Chloe, as it always did if he didn't keep it occupied.~Well, Chloe you're out of my life, so why can't I get you out of my head? Why does thinking about you occupy so much of my time? Why does it hurt hearing other people say your name or talk about you? Why am I obsessing over a teenaged girl? Snap out of it Black! Get a grip! Focus on work or you'll drive yourself crazy wondering where she is what she's doing who she's with how she's feeling ... Enough, dammit! Work, Brady. Where were you? Oh right the website. Chloe said I was better than ice-cream we need to put a feedback area on the homepage Chloe has the most beautiful smile and we need to make the contact information more visible Chloe's eyes are the most incredible shade of blue maybe we should run a contest for a spokes-model Chloe would get how touched I am by Grandfather's gesture I'll have to write up a proposal for Dad outlining some basic contest guidelines Chloe ...~  
  
To be continued ... 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days Of Our Lives. No implied affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
  
Chapter Five  
by Fidomom  
  
Dr. Craig Wesley was poring over hospital paperwork when he realised someone was watching him. He looked up and found Chloe standing in the doorway.  
"I'm sorry Craig I was just about to leave. I can see you're really busy. I'll see you at home."  
Craig smiled and stood up. He came around the front of his desk.  
"Chloe. Hold it right there. Come on back in here and tell me what's troubling you. Believe me the paperwork can wait and isn't nearly as important to me as you are."  
Chloe turned toward him again, her chin trembling,  
"Craig I don't know what to do! I just had lunch with John Black and he well what he thinks is just so hard for me to accept without confirmation from the source and I can't go to the source to find out because I promised I wouldn't. So now what do I do?"  
Craig looked at her blankly,  
"Chloe sweetheart I can only help if I know what you are talking about. After what you just said well I'm sorry but have you been taking explanation lessons from your Mother? I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about. Why don't you start with the promise you made."  
Chloe laughed lightly in spite of her misery as she realised she HAD sounded an awful lot like Nancy just then. She took a deep breath.  
"You know that Brady and I no longer associate with one another. That was my idea and he agreed to it. I told him in no uncertain terms that I would no longer be initiating contact with him and that he wasn't welcome in my life anymore. I walked away and he let me. From my point of view it was not a hardship for him. I didn't count on it being one for me. I miss him so much despite trying so hard not to. I know he has no room for me and my trivial teenage stuff in his life. He hasn't phoned me or come to see me in two weeks. I didn't expect him to and I was dealing with things the best I could. Then John Black invites me to lunch and now I'm more confused than ever!"  
Craig's eyes began to twinkle with comprehension.  
"I wondered what happened with you and Brady. Chloe you told Brady to stay away and he has. That tells me right there that he cares about you and respects your wishes. I'm surprised you're making such a grand assumption that it was easy for him to let you go. He loves you so much it must be just killing him being apart from you like this."  
Chloe became agitated,  
"See?! There it is again! Yet another person telling me Brady loves me! Well it simply cannot be true! If he loved me he wouldn't have been able to let me walk out of his life and he did! He just stood there and didn't disagree with anything I said! He thinks of me as an annoying little kid and that's all! Brady Black does not love me!"  
Craig managed not to chuckle but just barely.  
"Oh, Chloe sweetheart you have so much to learn about love and about how men think! I guarantee you Brady thinks you rejected him. What I'm very curious to know is why does it matter to you if Brady loves you or not? Is there something else you can tell me?"  
Chloe hesitated. Her lips trembled, her hands shook, and tears spilled from her eyes.  
"I care if he loves me or not because I'm in love with him, Craig. I'm in love with someone who'll never love me back. I'm in love with Brady Black and it's my own stupid fault that I've lost him for good!"  
Craig went to Chloe and held her as she sobbed her misery. He waited for her sobs to subside before holding her away from him to look at her.  
"Tell me about your lunch with John Black."  
A remnant sob wracked her body, as she took a deep breath and stepped away from Craig.  
"John told me he thinks Brady well he thinks Brady is in love with me and just too stubborn to admit it. That I shouldn't give up on him. That Brady will eventually come looking for me. I wish I believed that Craig but I just don't. Brady only thinks of me as a kid. I'll be sporting gray hair and pushing a walker and he'll still think of me as a kid."  
Craig laughed out loud.  
"Well, I don't know if he really thinks of you that way. He probably says it to tease you and maybe, if there's any truth to what John Black told you, he says it to talk himself out of his feelings for you. In any case, it's a cute scenario- you and Brady growing old together and him still teasing you!"  
Chloe imagined it before she could stop herself and she smiled. She shook off the reverie.  
"So what do I do now Craig? Do I go back on my word and call him, or visit him? Or do I just do like John says and carry on this way and wait to see if Brady will initiate contact? In either case Craig I'm clueless about what to say to him."  
Craig gave her a sympathetic look.  
"I wish I could tell you what to do. I think you already know that this is up to you and Brady to sort out. I trust that you will. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful sweetie."  
Chloe smiled and hugged Craig briefly,  
"No, really Craig thank-you. You did help. More than you know. I'm gonna go now and let you get back to your paperwork- even I can hear it calling you! Bye! I'll see you at home." Craig smiled shaking his head as he watched his beloved step-daughter walk out of his office, seemingly happier than when she'd arrived. It made him feel good to think not only had she turned to him but that he'd helped her in some way. He took a deep breath and dove back in to the mess of paperwork on his desk. The warm fuzzy feeling stayed in his heart for the rest of the day.  
  
To be continued ... 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
  
Chapter Six  
by Fidomom  
  
"So now what do I do, Belle?" Belle looked at Chloe sympathetically. They were sitting up in Belle's room and Chloe had just explained the whole situation to her. Belle shrugged her shoulders sadly,  
"I don't know either, Chloe. I mean you've effectively cut off all avenues of communication with him ... oh my God! I know what you could do! You could write him a letter!"  
Chloe brightened for a moment but then shot the idea down.  
"I can't Belle. It's too impersonal and there are so many things that can be conveyed by voice that just don't come across in written words. I need for him to believe that I'm serious that this isn't some schoolgirl crush. He'd never believe it in a letter. He'd have to see for himself, be able to read it in my eyes. This is impossible! He's so stubborn, he'll never come to see me on his own and I can't go back on what I said to go see him! Besides which I don't know how I could look him in the eye and not only admit I was wrong to walk away but then to top it off with oh and by the way Brady I'm in love with you! I'll die of embarassment."  
Belle sat up straighter and Chloe could almost see her brain working. Belle's eyes fixed on a spot just over Chloe's shoulder. Chloe turned to look. All she could see was the computer. She turned back to Belle.  
"Why are you looking at the computer like that?"  
Belle finally fixed her steady blue gaze on Chloe.  
"Are you familiar with streaming media? FYI we have a digital camera on that computer. It's capable of broadcasting live action over the internet, and through e-mail."  
Chloe frowned puzzled,  
"Yeah? So? What has that to do with anything?"  
Belle sighed in exasperation,  
"Duh! Chloe, we could video link you to Brady's computer at work! He'd see you but you wouldn't have to see him if you didn't want to! You could tell him everything and not have to look him in the eye and yet he could still see for himself that you are serious. It doesn't involve going back on anything you said and yet you don't have to wait for him to initiate contact! It's perfect! Please don't shoot this idea down! Something's got to give here. I love both of you and I can't stand seeing either of you feeling so miserable."  
Chloe looked back and forth between Belle and the computer. She nibbled the corner of her bottom lip,  
"There really isn't any other solution is there, Belle?"  
Belle shook her head firmly. Chloe took a deep breath and nodded,  
"Okay. I'll do it. How do we set it all up? For that matter, how do we even ensure that Brady will see it? Oh God, do I even want him to see it?"  
Belle gave her a questioning look. Chloe averted her gaze,  
"I know, I know, it's just that I'm nervous about this."  
Belle softened,  
"He misses you Chloe, I know he does."  
A small glimmer of hope flickered in Chloe's eyes, as she looked at Belle,  
"If you are wrong about that, then I'm about to make a complete fool of myself."  
  
To be continued ... 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
  
Chapter Seven  
by Fidomom  
  
"Brady Black. Oh, hey Tink, what's up? Okkkkaaayyy, why? Ok ok I get that you're not gonna tell me. Fine. Ok, it's on. Now what? I don't see anything. Oh wait, there you are. Yeah I can see you. Oh, right. Hang on. Ok the speakers are on now. What is this about?"  
"Can you hear me through your speakers?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok, then I'm hanging up with you now. I love you Brady."  
"Belle, wait, Belle what the ...?"  
Brady looked away from the screen to give the telephone handset a perturbed look as a dial tone sounded. He hung up the phone. His head snapped up and the hair on his arms stood on end as he heard her voice over the speakers.  
"Hi, Brady. I know this is completely unexpected and I'm sorry we didn't tell you straight away what we were doing. I have no way of knowing if you are even still listening and watching but I'll take my chances. I thought it would be easier if I didn't have to look at you but it isn't. It isn't at all."  
Brady barely heard a word of her first five sentences, as his eyes drank in the sight of her.  
"So beautiful, Diva." He whispered to himself as he found himself reaching out a finger to trace the line of the image of her face. He watched mesmerised as she licked her lips and continued her soliloquy.  
"I was out of ideas as to how to contact you without going back on my word, when Belle suggested this. This is harder than I thought it would be. For all I know you aren't even listening or watching anymore, oh I guess I already said that. I just wanted to say that I ... I was wrong to just end our friendship the way I did. Then again maybe I wasn't I mean I doubt you miss my petty teenage problems or anything. Here's the thing though, I umm I miss you Brady. I really didn't expect to miss you ... well, not this much anyway. I want to see you, to talk with you. This feels so strange like I'm talking to myself. It's making it difficult for me to say what I have to say. I need a visual point of reference ummm hang on I'm gonna go grab something."  
Brady's eyes were wet, and he kept trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. It felt like a physical pain when her image left his screen. When she returned moments later he felt the happiest he had in weeks. He saw what looked like the back of a framed picture in her hands. Then she reached above his visual range to put the framed photograph atop the monitor in front of her. Brady's desk phone rang. He buzzed the receptionist and told her he wasn't accepting calls until further notice. His eyes hadn't left the image on his monitor. Chloe cleared her throat and tried to keep speaking. Her eyes were fixed on the spot where she had placed the picture.  
"Brady ... I ... I thought if I looked at this picture of you I could talk more freely but ... oh God Brady I can't do this ... not like this. I'm sorry. Just forget everything I said just now. It's too late anyway, I waited too long. I'm sorry for intruding on your day ... I really won't bother you anymore I'm sorry ... I'm turning the camera off now ... Goodbye Brady."  
Brady watched as Chloe fought for control of her emotions. He saw her eyes fill with tears but none fell. He saw her reach out to turn off the camera. Then he saw her hand come away from it. Brady frowned in confusion. He waited for the image to fade or go blank but it didn't. He watched helplessly as Chloe's face crumpled and her tears fell in rivers down her face as she tried to hug her own sobs silent. She stood up and he could only see the waistband of her skirt and the bottom half of her shirt. He watched as she walked away from the computer and sank to the floor by Belle's bed. She was clutching the framed picture to her chest as her tears and sobs continued. She was oblivious to the fact that he could still see her and hear her. He saw her gaze at the picture and run her finger down the glass front much as he had done to his monitor screen earlier. His heart nearly stopped when he heard her address him.  
"Oh, Brady! How am I supposed to continue like this? I thought I could just tell you, but how when I know you don't feel the same and that you don't want the burden of knowing how I feel. What would I really expect anyway? This isn't some romantic drama where I say Brady I'm in love with you and you say you love me too. Real life doesn't work like that. At least not my life. It's probably better this way anyway. I'll be going to Juilliard in a few short months and we'll likely never see one another again. God, Brady I miss you! I wish I had never walked away! I wish you had refuted what I said! I wish you loved me too!"  
Brady watched fresh tears drip off her chin, as her sobbing started again. She clutched the picture to herself again and Brady wished it was really him she was holding and not just his picture. Brady wiped the tears from his own face. He picked up his phone and dialled Belle's cell phone.  
"Hey Tink. Chloe said her piece. I think maybe she needs you. Why don't you take her out for coffee or something. What? Oh well whatever she said she took it all back in the next breath so I guess it doesn't really matter. Yeah I'm fine Belle don't worry about me. Worry about your friend Chloe. No Belle Chloe and I are not friends again, sorry. Listen I gotta get going we'll talk soon."  
Brady watched as Chloe pulled herself together to answer her cell phone.  
"Hi, Belle. Yeah, I'm finished. Where? Dot.com? Sounds fine with me. See you soon."  
Chloe stood up and wiped at her face. She put her shoulder bag on the bed and left the room. He waited wondering what she was doing. Chloe came back into view clutching a sweater. She started to put it in her bag but stopped. She brought it to her face and inhaled. She sank back to the floor for a moment fighting tears again. She regained control quickly though, and stood again. She stuffed the sweater into her bag.  
"I doubt you'll ever miss this sweater, Brady and I need it more than you do right now anyway. I need to feel close to you. Now more than ever."  
Brady smiled slightly alone in his office.  
"Oh Diva, by all means keep the sweater. Though, you won't need it much longer. Guaranteed. Now hurry up and go meet Belle so I can go over there and actually turn the blessed camera off. I have never been so grateful for modern technology as I am today. Thankfully you didn't know how to turn it off or I might still think you don't want me in your life. Hmmm ... so you love me, huh? ... YES!!! Clueless, beautiful girl, I do love you back and I won't rest until you say you love me to me in person and on purpose. Operation Romantic Drama is underway!"   
  
To be continued ... 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
  
Chapter Eight  
by Fidomom  
  
Chloe wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a solid object. A living one.  
"Oh, gosh I'm so sor... Jason."  
Jason grimaced at her,  
"Hey watch it Lame-O!"  
Chloe tried to sidestep out of his way but he had the same idea and they were mirroring eachother. Jason watched in distaste as she stopped, yelled in frustration and stomped her foot.  
"I don't need this right now! If you'll just ..."  
He saw her eyes roll back in her head as she fainted and he managed to catch her somewhat reluctantly before she hit the dirt. He half carried, half dragged her dead weight to the bench a few feet away just outside dot.com. He seriously considered just leaving her there, but she was leaning heavily against his side. He rolled his eyes in annoyed exasperation,  
"Oh, great! Yeah, thanks a lot Ghoul Girl all I need now is for someone from school to see us like this! I'd never live it down. Come on wake up! I can't take a chance sitting here with you like this much longer. Wake up would you? No huh? Hmmm. Now what? I wonder if you've got a cell phone in that there bag of yours? Let me just take a look. A-ha! Yes! Whoa don't fall off the bench now! Come on last chance to wake up Vampira before I hit number one on your speed dial! No such luck huh? Fine. So who's the lucky number one in your life ... ewww!? That's just not a train of thought I want to ride! Ringing. Umm yeah hi um so this is Jason I'm at dot.com with ummm oh damn what the hell is her name um freak ghoul girl vampira lame-o Lane!Yeah that's it! Right, Chloe Lane! Yeah her anyway she kinda fainted and nearly hit the dirt and she won't come to, so can you come deal with her? What? Oh you were number one on her speed dial please tell me you're gonna come take over here!? Yes thank-you! Fine but hurry up ok I've got a reputation to protect. No actually I don't know who this is. Oh. Sorry dude. Ok. Ok. Ten minutes?! Oh man! No no of course not. We'll be right here waiting unless she comes to. Yeah see ya when ya get here. Well operagirl your number one is on the way but it looks like I'm stuck with you for another ten minutes or so unless you come around. Come on would you wake up already!?"  
Jason was still grumbling and complaining when a figure loomed in front of him less than ten minutes later. He looked up,  
"Oh good finally! I need to get away from her ahem I mean here I need to get away from here."  
"Not so fast! First you're gonna help me get her to my wheels and you're gonna carry her bag! Then you're gonna tell me exactly what happened before she fainted and how long she's been out for! Cappicce?"  
Jason nodded glumly but did as ordered. Once he'd done so he watched with relief as Ghoul Girl and her number one sped away. He felt like he needed a shower. That chick would always give him the creeps no matter how nearly normal she was dressing now.  
~***~  
Craig looked up to see Chloe being carried into the ER. His heart stilled momentarily but then his professional training kicked in. He barked orders to the interns and they put her on a gurney immediately. Craig had the nurse page Dr. Murphy, then he turned to Brady.  
"What happened?"  
Brady related what he knew, including how he'd become involved in bringing her in.  
"Dr. Wesley, I'd greatly appreciate it if you don't tell her I was the one who brought her in. It would only upset her. Can I call you later though to see how she's doing? I got the call in the middle of my work day."  
Craig nodded understanding more than Brady knew. Brady nodded his thanks and left.  
Craig contemplated his retreating figure and muttered,  
"You love her and she loves you so then why on earth aren't the two of you together? I don't get it." Then he turned his attention to his step-daughter until Dr. Murphy could take over.  
~***~  
Brady sat heavily in the first available chair out of Dr. Wesley's sight. He tried to regain his composure, to stop the dread in his body at the thought of anything being seriously wrong with her.  
~You have to be okay, Diva. The fates are making sure I get the message that you love me ... it can't be for naught ... it has to mean something ... it means everything to me. Please be okay. Somewhere inside you please feel that I love you, too.~ Brady took a deep breath and left to return to Basic Black where he could keep busy enough to pretend he wasn't thinking about her, longing for her, missing her.  
~***~  
Belle walked into dot.com looking around puzzled. She looked at her watch again, muttering,  
"This is so unlike Chloe to be late." She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned expecting to see Chloe. Disappointment clouded her features,  
"Oh it's just you. What do you want Jason?"  
Jason tried to turn on the charm,  
"I noticed you looking at your watch. If your date stood you up I could take his place!"  
Belle rolled her eyes in barely concealed annoyance,  
"Actually if you must know Jason I'm supposed to meet Chloe here."  
Jason groaned loudly,  
"Oh man I've had more than enough of her for one day! She ain't gonna show Belle, your brother came and picked her up and took her somewhere."  
Belle's face brightened considerably,  
"Oh my God, Jason! Seriously? That is the best news I've had in a long time!"  
Jason looked at her strangely,  
"I thought you and Ghoul Girl were friends or something. Why would you be happy she was carted away unconscious?"  
Belle's jaw dropped open and her face paled,  
"Oh my God Jason! You never said that the first time! What happened? Why was Chloe unconscious and why did my brother pick her up?"  
Jason sighed in defeat. He felt cursed by Vampira's continued presence in his day. He relayed the entire story to Belle.  
"Hey Belle do me a favor and don't tell anyone ever that I helped her okay? I'd never live it down."  
Belle glared at him,  
"Whatever, Jason. Thanks for the 411. Excuse me. I have to go to Chloe."  
Jason watched the cute blonde leave.  
~Now why couldn't she have fainted on me instead of Morticia? And why does everyone get so worked up just because that freak fainted for no apparent reason?~  
~***~  
Chloe opened her eyes to see Belle sitting at her bedside.  
"Hey Belle. Guess I fainted again, huh? How'd I get here?"  
Belle gave her a meaningful look,  
"Brady brought you in. Jason phoned him to come get you and he did."  
Craig smiled on the other side of the curtain~Sorry, Brady. Guess she was meant to know.~  
Chloe's mouth opened slightly in wonder.~Brady? Brady came to my rescue? Why would he do that? Unless ... yeah right Chloe ... this isn't a romantic drama remember? Brady is just a good person ... don't read too much into it.~Chloe sighed heavily and gave Belle her own meaningful look,  
"He's not here now though is he Belle?"  
Belle gave Chloe's hand a sympathetic squeeze.  
  
To be continued ... 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
  
Chapter Nine  
by Fidomom  
  
Belle hurried to her locker at the end of the school day. She put her books away grabbed what was needed to do homework that night and shut her locker door to find a very familiar face behind it.  
"Brady! Hi! What are you doing here? Oh is that flower for me?"  
"Actually Belle it isn't for you."  
Belle frowned,  
"For who then?"  
She saw Brady's eyes shift to a spot over her shoulder, and he held the flower out in front of him.  
"It's for you, Chloe."  
Belle's eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened in pleased surprise. She turned to look at Chloe who couldn't tear her eyes away from Brady. Belle attempted to bow out of their meeting unnoticed but Brady told her to wait. He fished out the keys to his Jeep and handed them to her,  
"I'm parked out front. I shouldn't be too long Tink and I'll give you a lift home, afterwards."  
Belle accepted the keys excitedly. Brady cautioned her.  
"No funny business lil sis! Don't even think about so much as starting the ignition!"  
Belle rolled her eyes at him laughing and left Brady and Chloe to talk. Brady focused his attention back on Chloe who was still looking at him and hadn't accepted the flower.  
"Come on Chloe please take it. I saw your video message. I chose not to disregard everything you said. I'm glad you contacted me. I umm I really miss you. I don't want to be shut out of your life. I want you to call me and visit me and spend time with me. To that end I'd like to take you out for dinner at Tuscany, please say yes?"  
She still didn't take the flower.  
"Brady why didn't you stay after you brought me to the hospital?"  
His face registered his shock,  
"Who told you I brought you to the hospital? I specifically asked Craig not to tell you!"  
"Why didn't you want me to know, Brady?"  
"I thought it would upset you. At that point I hadn't decided what to do regarding your video message to me. You took it all back, but I'm hoping you actually meant what you said to me"  
"Oh. Craig didn't tell me, Belle did. And Brady? I did mean it. I'm glad you ignored my retraction."  
"How the heck did Belle know I brought you in?"  
"Jason Masters told her."  
"Oh. Him. Yeah well he's not my favorite person but he did a good thing stopping you from hitting the dirt and he compounded that good deed by calling me to take you to the hospital."  
"How did he get a hold of you anyway?"  
Brady smiled softly,  
"You didn't take me off your speed dial."  
Chloe blushed slightly, reached out to accept the flower and smelled it. She smiled.  
"So you want us to go to Tuscany, huh? When?"  
"I know it's really short notice but I was hoping ... tonight? Say 8ish? I hope your question means you're saying yes."  
She nodded her head still holding the flower to her nose.  
"Okay, Brady I'll go to dinner with you."  
He suddenly remembered something,  
"Oh! Here's the card that was supposed to be with the flower, in case I couldn't find you here."  
Chloe read the card and looked sad. She looked up at Brady offering him a very weak smile that didn't reach her eyes,  
"Thanks for the flower Brady it really is beautiful. I'll see you tonight."  
Brady couldn't put his finger on it but something was bothering her~Oh, well I'll find out tonight when we talk.~  
"Okay then I'll pick you up a little bit early so we can dine at 8, okay?"  
She nodded her head and watched him walk away ~Will you ever notice that I'm not a little girl Brady?~. She turned away from his retreating image and tossed both the card and the flower into the trashcan. The words on the card ran through her head in an endless taunt ...'To Chloe A special flower for a very special girl. You told me once that purple orchids were your favorites. I'll call you soon. BVB' Brady had turned around for one last look at Chloe and saw her toss the flower into the trash. He stood there utterly hurt and bewildered ~I don't get it. I know she loves me, I heard her say it with my own two ears so why would she throw away the flower I gave her? Leave it to me to fall in love with the most complicated girl I've ever met! I hope she and I get this all straightened out tonight.~   
  
To be continued ... 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
  
Chapter Ten  
by Fidomom  
  
Chloe hurried to her bedside phone and picked up on the fifth ring.  
"Hello? Oh, hey Belle. Brady? Oh. Well, he's taking me to Tuscany tonight. Belle don't get too excited, he made it clear he still thinks of me as a kid, his kid sister's little friend. Belle! I HAVE dressed up to look more mature, done my hair differently, worn more make-up and he doesn't notice he still treats me like a kid. Reverse psychology? What do you mean? Uh huh. Uh huh. Right. Ohhhh, I get it! Oh my God Belle! You might be on to something there! Thank-you so much, you're brilliant and I love you! I gotta go if I'm going to pull this off! I'll talk to you tomorrow! Yes yes I'll tell you how it goes ... well within reason I mean this is your brother we're talking about there's bound to be a small ewwww factor for you! Okay already! Yes I promise! Bye!" Chloe smiled as she hung up the phone. "Well, Mr. Older and Wiser Brady Black- if a little kid is what you expect me to be, then I'm certainly not going to let you down!" With a look of determination on her face she went to enlist her mother's unwitting help~Sorry for the little deception Mom but you're the only one who can help me pull this off!~. She found Nancy sorting through household mail in the living room. She cleared her throat and her Mom looked up in concern,  
"Chloe, sweetheart are you okay?"  
"My throat is fine Mom. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."  
Nancy put the mail aside and patted a space beside her on the couch.  
"Of course you can honey you know that! Come sit here beside me and tell me what's on your mind."  
Chloe sat beside her mom trying to decide what approach would gain the desired outcome. She felt a little smug as she made a decision.  
"I'm going out tonight ... with Brady. He's taking me to Tuscany. I was wondering if we could go shopping Mom. I'd like to wear something new for my date with him. Something new and pretty and feminine and very special. Will you come shopping with me? You know clothes shopping is hard for me.~Come on Mom don't let me down.~"  
Nancy's eyes narrowed,  
"Brady? Why Chloe I thought you and Brady were no longer friends, and suddenly he's taking you to Tuscany and did I hear you right? Did you say date?"  
Chloe smiled happily, pretending to miss her mom's concerned look.  
"Yeah, a real date. So will you do it Mom? Will you take me shopping for a new outfit?"  
Nancy paused a moment lost in thought and then suddenly she brightened,  
"Of course I'll take you shopping sweetheart! Oh it'll be so much fun! Let me run and grab my purse! Ooh. Hmm. I better leave a note for Craig, too but then we'll go straight after! I'll be right back."  
Chloe sighed with relief~Whew! I can't believe I'm actually going to let you pick my clothes, Mom. I better not give in to your suggestions too easily though or you'll suspect something. Sorry Mom but the only other person besides Brady who thinks of me as a kid and treats me like one is you. For once I'm counting on it. If I know you Mom you'll have me dressed like a little kid in no time at all. Maybe I'll even let you do my hair! Brady Black if this backfires and you don't have a problem with my hair or outfit then I give up!~. Nancy rushed back into the living room,  
"Chloe, sweetheart are you ready to go?"  
Chloe smiled at her Mom, nodded and followed her out to the car. As she waited for her Mom to unlock the passenger door Chloe looked up at the sky and sent a little wish out to the universe~Please let this work.~.  
  
To be continued ... 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Stubborn and Clueless  
Chapter 11  
by Fidomom  
  
Brady waited impatiently for Chloe to answer the door. He was really looking forward to spending time with her. He intended to do whatever he could to help her feel secure enough to admit to him that she loved him. He didn't know what he was expecting to see when the door opened but he knew it wasn't the sight that actually did greet his eyes. He was rendered speechless as he took in Chloe's appearance from feet to hair. Chloe batted innocent eyelashes at Brady from behind her monstrous-sized flat round rainbow colored lollipop, as she twirled one of her long ringletted pigtails around her finger. She moved the candy from in front of her mouth and smiled,  
"Hi, Brady! Come on in!"  
Brady's face seemed frozen as he allowed her to lead him into the house by the hand. He watched dumbfounded as she twirled herself round once,  
"Do you like it? It's brand new."  
Brady took in what could only be described as a Chloe-sized flowergirl dress. Lavender chiffon, scoop necked with a rose accent under the hollow of the throat, ruffled short-sleeves, ankle-length, with an attached sash which was tied into a bow at the back. The ribbons tied around her curled pigtails matched the dress as did the satin flats she wore. When Brady still hadn't spoken Chloe prompted him.  
"Brady? Are you okay? Don't you like my outfit?"  
He looked at her finally, trying to determine why she had dressed like this and for once he could not read her.  
"I'm sorry. I think I've made a mistake."  
He turned to go. Chloe panicked~Have I gone too far? Have I instead convinced him that I am a kid?~,  
"Wait. What do you mean you've made a mistake? Why are you leaving? Have I done something wrong, Brady? Are you angry at me?".  
He stilled and then slowly turned to face her. The worried concern on her face troubled him.  
"No, Chloe I'm not mad at you. I'm confused. I don't understand why you would wear the outfit you're wearing to go out to dinner with me. No offense Chloe but it reminds me of a dress Belle wore to a wedding once- when she was 4 years old! What are you trying to tell me here? Are you rebelling against me asking you out to dinner? Am I pushing you to behave more maturely than you feel or something?"  
Chloe let out a derisive snort as she crossed her arms shaking her head,  
"That'd be the day! Don't I wish! No. You continually shove in my face that I'm just a kid, just a little teeny bopper, a little girl. Oh, but at least I'm a 'very special girl'. So I finally dress how you treat me and you have the audacity to complain and wonder if you're pushing me to be more mature?! Arrrgggh! I swear Brady Black you can be the most obnoxious, insufferable, pig-headed, frustrating, arrogant, clueless, egotistical, pomp ... " Chloe's words caught in her throat as Brady walked slowly over to her and put his arm around her waist facing her. He pulled her in close and leaned in to bite off a piece of her lollipop. He tried to speak around the candy but couldn't so he chewed and swallowed it before beginning again,  
"Mmm, that's a great tasting lollipop! Next time I do or say something that hurts your feelings, Diva or offends you in some way, would you do us both a favor and just come right out and say it? This really was a rather unnecessary stunt. Truth be told I'm a little hurt by all the things you just said about me. I thought we were close, I thought you actually liked me now. To find out you still have such a low opinion of me makes me wonder if we really are as close as I thought." Chloe looked contrite but determined, as she tried to defend the stunt she'd pulled.  
"Brady I'm sorry for saying all those mean things about you. Mostly I don't think that about you at all. Just sometimes, like when you do things that make me feel frustrated. Brady I have tried to tell you that I don't like being treated like a kid or called a kid; by anyone but especially not by you. You nod your head like you get it and then soon after you make yet another comment about me being such a kid or teenager or whatever. I wanted to show you what you were projecting onto me; hence the outfit and the pigtails. You still act like you're humoring me by doing things with me. I don't want to spend time with you unless I know you enjoy my company. Unless I can believe that you actually get something from our relationship too. You said you missed me Brady, but did you? Did you really? Or did you just miss feeling good about the charitable work you were doing by hanging out with me, at all?"  
Brady looked into her eyes as she spoke and for once he really listened to how she perceived his treatment of her.  
"This is why you walked out of my life isn't it? You really thought it wouldn't matter much to me. I can't believe how stupid I've been. Listen, Chloe we do need to discuss this some more but our dinner reservations are for 8 pm. Are you really coming to Tuscany with me dressed like this?"  
"Would you be seen with me?"  
"Even if you were wearing last year's burlap sack."  
She smiled.  
"Then I'd like to go change into something more appropriate for our date."  
Brady smiled liking her use of the word date and undid the ribbons in her hair. He fluffed out the ringlets from the released pigtails with his fingers, and surveyed his handiwork,  
"Ah. That's much better. Can you be ready in 10 or less?"  
She nodded unable to speak. He let go of her waist, and she headed towards the stairs. She stopped walked back over to Brady and said blushing delicately,  
"I won't be able to get the zipper, would you mind?"  
He smirked and made a hand gesture she should turn around. She obliged and felt him carefully caress her hair away from the zipper, before he slowly tugged it all the way down to the bow tied sash. Chloe looked over her shoulder at Brady to smile her thanks. On the spur of the moment she handed him the lollipop he'd bitten,  
"Here, Brady, you can have the rest. It'll give you something to do while you're waiting!"   
He chuckled as he accepted the candy and then watched as she hurried off to her room to change.   
  
  
To be continued .... 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
Chapter 12  
by Fidomom (with consultative credit to Karma. Thanks, Karma! :) )  
  
Brady looked up when he heard Chloe on the stairs and smiled when he saw the outfit she'd changed into.  
"Valentine's Day right?"  
She grinned,  
"So you do remember. Yes, this is the outfit I wore on Valentines Day. At least I know you recognise that I'm not a kid when I'm wearing it."  
Brady gave her an appreciative once over.  
"No, you definitely don't look like a kid anymore. You are ahem very curvy and this time I meant to say that out loud. You look just as great tonight as you did on Valentine's Day, Chloe. Maybe even better."  
Chloe smirked at him,  
"Maybe you've eaten too much candy. That was an awfully big lollipop and I think maybe it's turned you into a sweet talker!"  
He laughed right out loud,  
"Are you ready to go little Miss Clever Diva?"  
She nodded her head, her eyes shining with pleasure and they went out to his jeep. He made a big show of opening her door for her and she smiled at him appreciatively. He grinned back then raced over to the driver's side and got in. When he turned the key in the ignition, the inside of the jeep was blasted with AC/DC's Fire Your Guns.  
  
'Wild beast, I'll make you mine,  
Taste your kiss, sweet lips devine  
She got moves, drips of sweat  
She got eyes of blue, body curves  
'n legs that'll break your nerves  
  
Fire- when she's going down  
Fire- then she make you drown  
Fire- then she blow you round  
  
Yeah, you want some fun!  
  
Fire your guns  
Fire your guns  
Fire your guns  
Fire your guns  
  
That lady bites, hard style  
Drips of sex, eyes are wild  
She got moves, long long legs  
She got eyes of blue, body curves  
Legs that'll shake the earth'  
  
Brady's face turned pink and he moved to turn it off but Chloe stopped him,  
"It's okay, Brady I don't mind it. You can leave it on."  
He looked at her uncertainly,  
"Really? Are you sure? I could put something else on."  
She nodded,  
"I'm sure. Didn't you tell me I should expose myself to all types of music? Besides you obviously like this and maybe if I give it a listen I'll learn something new about you."  
He shrugged raising his eyebrows skeptically,  
"Okay. I'll leave it on. I'm curious as to just what you are hoping to learn about me, Chloe. Do you think I'm keeping a deep secret from you or something?"  
Chloe looked at him suspiciously,  
"Well, no that thought never entered my mind- until now that is. Are you keeping a deep secret?"  
He smiled,  
"Several in fact! Guess you'll just have to stick around until you uncover them all!"  
She glared at him fighting a smile,  
"You're a tease."  
He gave her the once over and winked,  
"So are you!"  
She gasped then closed her mouth and crossed her arms self-consciously turning her burning face to look out the window~What was I thinking!? He is so far out of my league! I've no clue how to flirt back when he says things like that.~  
Brady looked over at her concerned he'd either offended her or hurt her feelings. Driving with one hand, he reached his other hand across the space between them and lightly rubbed her shoulder with the backs of his fingers,   
"Hey, Chloe? That wasn't a complaint. Seriously, there's nothing wrong with your outfit and certainly not with you either. I was just living up to the name you called me- I was just being a tease."  
She looked over at him and realised he was being sincere. She smiled a little, took his hand in hers, squeezed briefly and placed it back on the steering wheel.  
"It's fine Brady. Guess I'm just being my usual moody self."  
Brady digested what she said and felt like kicking himself~Damn it, Black! She's too raw to be teased right now. Behave yourself or she'll never feel safe enough to admit her feelings to you.~  
"Well it just so happens I have missed your moody self very much. I know how it looked to you, it just wasn't something I wanted to broadcast. I thought I was doing what you wanted that you didn't need me or want me around anymore. That's the only reason I stayed away, Chloe. I really have missed spending time with you and I'm so relieved you're letting me take you out for dinner tonight. It means a lot to me all things considered."  
Chloe stiffened and pursed her lips to stop them from trembling,  
"Brady, I have so many unanswered questions. Why did you let me walk away but then choose to ignore my retraction? Why was it so easy for you to pretend I didn't exist anymore? Why did you come to my rescue and bring me to the hospital and why didn't you stay? Why did you try to hide the fact that it was you who brought me in? Why did you go to the trouble of giving me my favorite flower and then ruin it by confirming that you're never going to let me grow up? Forever just a girl to you- oh excuse me a special GIRL!"  
The pain behind her sarcastic comment wasn't lost on him. More than anything he wanted to stop the jeep and hold her and reassure her but he knew she wouldn't be open to that yet. He berated himself~You know you've taken self-preservation too far when the woman you're in love with believes her absence from your life was of no consequence to you. You've been such a stubborn fool, Black. You have to make things right ... you just have to.~  
"We're almost at Tuscany. While we dine I'd like us to talk some more about what a jerk I've been."  
That made her laugh somewhat reluctantly. She noticed he only had one hand on the steering wheel again. Her gaze swept from his shoulder, down his strong, muscular arm to his idle hand. It was stretched towards her in a silent request for hers. She hesitated for a moment but then slipped her hand into his and he squeezed it briefly. They let out a sigh of relief at the same time and their eyes flew to each other's face. They smiled, tightened their grip, and didn't speak the rest of the way to Tuscany.  
~***~  
Despite plans to have a serious talk over dinner they instead avoided speaking of their recent time apart. As they ate dessert Brady filled her in on Victor's plans for Isabella's Memorial Birthday Party.  
"I'm really looking forward to this party. I love to hear stories about my Mom and the person she was. I know my Mom would be as touched as I am by Grampa Vic's continued efforts to raise money for cancer research and awareness in her name."  
She reached across the table and placed a gentle hand over his,  
"I know this party will be a very special and important event to you. I'm glad your Grandfather thought of doing it, it really is a beautiful gesture."  
His eyes filled with tenderness for her as he nodded,  
"Yeah. I knew you would get it, that I wouldn't have to explain why it matters to me so much."  
She wanted to hold him, but the unspoken things between them were standing in her way. He needed her arms around him.  
"Chloe? Dance with me?"  
She nodded and he rose from his chair. He took her hand in his and led her onto the dance floor.  
  
I don't understand your hesitation  
You always were so quick to say what needed to be said  
But you're standing there saying nothing please say something  
Just don't tell me I'm too late  
  
They moved into each other's embrace. Brady cleared his throat and began a halting soliloquy.  
"I'm sorry, Chloe for letting you leave that night. Everything you said was what I'd been trying to convince myself was true. I was doing you a favor by hanging out with you. You were just a teenage girl- a friend of my sister's. Yeah right! What you said back at your place about not wanting to spend time with me anymore if I wasn't getting anything out of our relationship? That got to me. I'm sorry for letting you think that what we have is so one-sided because it isn't."  
Chloe looked up at him her eyes still so full of questions.  
"Just what do we have Brady? Are we acquaintances? Are we like siblings? Are we friends? What's in it for you? Why are you even interested in repairing our relationship?"  
  
It took a while for me to understand my feelings for you  
  
"I'm getting to that. Chloe, you've been there for me and helped me through some really awful stuff even back when we were barely being civil to one another. I've never figured out why or how you managed to transport me on a bicycle to the hospital after I was mugged, but I did appreciate it. We always talk about how I know you better than anyone but the reverse is true too. You knew I didn't hurt Belle, that the very idea was absurd. Then when I was shot and paralysed you were the only one who didn't walk on eggshells and treat me differently. You didn't cut me any slack because of my injuries. It was what I needed. You treated me the same as ever and you made me feel like I was still a whole person. I never forgot that. I think it's why I wanted to be there for you when all your friends were gone. It wasn't a favor Diva it was a thank-you. Even as strangers and then as reluctant acquaintances I felt connected to you. That connection feels stronger now that we've grown so much closer. What we have does feel like friendship sometimes but sometimes it feels deeper than that. I'm ready now to tell you some of my deep secrets if you want to know them. Do you?"  
With her heart pounding in her ears she mutely nodded.  
"I missed you. I need you. I like you. I care about you. I don't think of you as a kid at all, despite repeated efforts to do so. Chloe, you didn't turn the camera off. I couldn't stop listening and watching. I heard you say you love me. I saw your tears and I felt your pain. I understood how you felt. Welcome to your very own romantic drama because the fact is I do love you. I'm very much in love with you, Chloe Lane, and I'm ready to stop denying it. I just hope it's not too late. Is it?"  
  
I hope it's not too late to say I love you cuz I do  
Before you turn away and the chance I had to love you is gone  
You got to know I finally found the feeling  
I know I never told you but I live my life to hold you  
Am I too late to show myself  
Is it too late to let you know  
Do you feel me I'm touching you  
It scares me to think you might say no   
Cuz it's too late to let you go  
But you're standing there saying nothing please say something  
Just don't tell me that I'm too late to show myself  
Is it too late to let you know  
Do you feel me I'm touching you  
It scares me to think you might say no   
Cuz it's too late to let you go  
  
One look into her sapphire-blue eyes told him she was furious and he knew exactly why. He waited for her to let him have it as he mentally began preparing his defense.  
  
To be continued ...  
  
Song Credits: Fire Your Guns by AC/DC and Am I Too Late? by Kenny Rogers 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
Chapter Thirteen  
by Fidomom  
  
As he waited for her to say something he saw the rollercoaster of emotion flicker within the depths of her eyes. Anger seemed to appear most often, with sadness a close second.  
"Would you have ever told me, Brady? Without hearing me say it first, would you have ever told me?"  
He pressed his lips together and shook his head,  
"No."  
She shoved herself away from him,  
"Take me home. Right now, Brady."  
He nodded and settled the bill. She slammed her door as she got into the passenger side of the jeep and refused to be drawn into further discussion. She stared out the window lost in her storm of thought and emotion. The jeep stopped and Brady cut the engine. Their surroundings finally registered in her brain and she whipped her head toward him.  
"Fine, Brady! I can walk home from here if you won't take me!"  
He looked at her for a long awkward moment and then smiled~If you were going to walk home you would have left the jeep by now.~  
"Come on up to the loft with me, Chloe. I owe you an explanation. I'll hold the elevator for you while you take a moment to calm yourself. The classical station is number three on the pre-sets. Here's the remote key. Lock up the jeep before you come in."  
She opened her mouth to argue but he interrupted.  
"I always mean what I say. Remember that."  
She watched him walk away from the jeep and enter his building. He didn't even look back to see if she was leaving or staying.  
"Arrrgh! Of all the arrogant ... if he thinks he can just ... dammit Brady!"  
She put the key in the ignition and turned the battery on. She angrily stabbed at the third button. She initially resisted the calmness seeping into her; she wanted to stay mad. The music washed over her and she realised that even though she felt more calm and more in control she was still angry.~It would serve you right Brady Black if I walked home with your remote! I should. No. On second thought, I do deserve an explanation! No way am I letting you off the hook with the silent treatment! There's plenty I have to say to you!~ She snapped the radio off, took the key out of the ignition, got out of the jeep and locked it. She lifted her chin determinedly and walked briskly into his building. Brady looked up from inside the elevator, surprised to see her so soon. He waited for her to step in then released the doors and they closed. He pressed a button and the elevator began it's ascent up to his floor. They didn't speak. When the elevator doors opened they both got out. She crossed her arms impatiently waiting for him to unlock the door to the loft. She shoved past him and tossed the keys to the jeep on the counter. He raised his eyebrows in amusement. She shed her jacket and began pacing. Brady forced himself to stop watching her and he came into the apartment too. He slid the door shut and took off his jacket. He headed for the fridge.  
"Would you..."  
Without even looking up she answered him tersely,  
"Iced tea is fine."  
He raised his eyebrows again and opened the refrigerator door,  
"Okay then. Iced tea it is."  
He poured her tea and stood in her path waiting for her to pace his way. He held her drink out to her. She accepted it distractedly and turned to continue pacing as she sipped. In sudden irritation she set the drink down and spun to face him. He'd been waiting for this and he was ready.  
"Why no Brady?"  
He gave her a small smile and sighed,  
"No because until I heard you say otherwise I thought you were still hung up on Philip. I didn't want to burden you. Plus there's the whole age thing. Plus there's the fact that you are destined for New York City, Juilliard and the Metropolitan Opera. Plus there's the whole thing of me being in complete denial. Plus your Mom barely tolerates me. Plus my Dad would be all I told you so in my face. All the way around it was illogical and impossible. I still have no clue where we go from here. All I do know is that I love you. You were in tears thinking I didn't love you, I couldn't let that ride. I don't ever want to be the reason you cry. I watched you falling apart and I have never felt so helpless in my life. I didn't know what to do at first Chloe. I didn't want to tell you what I'd seen and heard because I wasn't supposed to have done. I felt guilty for invading your privacy but relieved that I knew the truth. So. There it is. If you still want to yell at me, I won't interrupt you."  
He watched her carefully as she looked at him. Watched as she processed everything he'd said. Watched as her face crumpled and tears ran in rivers down her cheeks. Closed his eyes and arms around her as she came to him and sobbed against him. He rubbed her back, stroked her hair, rocked her and shed a few quiet tears of his own.  
Her sobs subsided and she looked up at him,  
"Brady can we go to the gazebo tonight? Now?"  
Bewildered but pleased he nodded,  
"Yeah, Chloe, sure. Why though?"  
She shrugged,  
"I don't really know. I just want to be outside; I just want to be there ... with you."  
He nodded and a sudden thought popped into his head. He argued with himself~No, we are not doing that. It's not reasonable. Now or never Black? You'll always wonder. It's craziness! There's no way she'll agree to it! So what? The outcome is not the point. Do it. I don't want to. Liar. Why do you already have one upstairs then? Oh for crying out loud, the timing is just very bad! But the setting is perfect and you love her right? Okay fine. I'll bring it but it's an exercise in futility.~  
"Chloe? Why don't you go summon the elevator? If it arrives before I come out, hold it for me okay? There's something I have to do here before we go."  
She nodded and slipped on her jacket,  
"Okay, Brady."  
He slid the door open for her and then ran up to his room to grab something he'd bought on impulse. He stuffed it into the inside pocket of his jacket as he tugged it on and he joined Chloe at the elevator. They held hands as they rode the elevator down, they held hands as they rode in the jeep and they held hands as they walked through the park to the gazebo. He squeezed her hand gently to get her attention,  
"Shall I turn the lights on?"  
She smiled and nodded,  
"I'd like that.  
Brady reluctantly let go of her hand to turn on the mini lights. He returned to her side and watched her looking at the lights with a gentle smile on her face. She turned to look at him and beckoned him to follow her up the steps. He obliged without hesitation. She stopped on the top step and turned sideways. He stopped too and turned to face her. She searched his eyes for what he wasn't sure. She smiled softly as she touched his cheek.  
"Now I know why I wanted us to come here."  
He waited for her to tell him. At the last second before she spoke he knew. Her eyes darted to his mouth and back up to his eyes. Her arms slid around his neck and she pulled his face closer to hers. Just before first contact he heard her whisper.  
"For this."  
He pulled her even closer as they shared their long overdue first kiss. Chloe sighed with pleasure against Brady's hot mouth as he caressed her lips with his own. So soft, so achingly sweet, Chloe thought she might pass out from the sheer joy of knowing finally what it was to be kissed by this man- her man. Her lips parted without her conscious permission and Brady tasted the new territory she offered. His heart thundered loudly in his ears. Chloe hesitantly at first and then more boldly sampled what lay beyond the threshold of his sensuous lips. They clung to one another as their wonder became knowledge, knowledge became confidence, confidence became a fierce energy that seemed to short circuit between them with a heat and intensity that burned bliss into their very souls. Chloe felt his hands on her shoulders gently but firmly halting further escalation of passion. Eventually they were able to drag their mouths apart. Their embrace tightened as they looked at each other in awe, chests heaving in exhiliration. He stroked her cheek and softly brushed his thumb across her now swollen lower lip. His gaze rooted her to the spot. Never had she seen him look at her before, the way he was looking at her now. She felt compelled to speak,  
"Wow."  
He nodded his head unable to speak.  
"I ... I meant what I said Brady. What you heard when I thought I had turned off the camera. I felt safe to say it to a picture. You always seem to know how to make everything right for me. I ... Brady? Is it really true? Is it really not unrequited? You ... you love me for real? Not just as a friend?"  
He smiled,  
"My lips are still tingling how about yours? I've never kissed any friend like that."  
She let out a nervous laugh,  
"Good point."  
He gave her a soft, short kiss on her still numb lips,  
"I know how scary it is to say out loud. I thought I might pass out from nerves alone when I told you I loved you earlier. It helps that I've already heard you say it so if you aren't ready to say it directly to me yet it's okay. I know it's there. I feel it in our every interaction. I love you and that isn't going away anytime soon I promise. Just keep your arms around me until my brain catches up to what my heart and soul and body already know. I'm in love with you, Chloe."  
Looking into his eyes for the security she needed and finding it she let the words tumble out of her heart and fall from her lips in an emotional whisper,  
"I love you Brady! I love you so much!"   
  
  
To be continued ... 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn And Clueless  
Chapter 14  
by Fidomom  
  
"I love you Brady! I love you so much!". Brady's heart stilled in awe as her whispered admission thundered in his ears as though she'd spoken into a megaphone. He had been so wrong. Hearing her say it to the picture was not the same as having her speak it to his soul the way she just had. Not the same at all. His chin quivered and his eyes teared up as he gifted her with a tremulous vulnerable smile. He couldn't find a voice, couldn't form a thought coherent enough to put into words how he felt hearing her finally say it to him on purpose. He gently cupped her face and kissed her again just once before enfolding her in his arms so he could hold her close. He struggled to breathe properly as the gravity of her words made his heart and soul soar with joy. In a voice hoarse with emotion and wonder, he attempted to share his thoughts with her,  
"Until this moment I didn't realise how badly I needed to hear you say that to me. I didn't know this feeling existed. Even if I'd known I still would've been skeptical that I could ever feel this. Love? Man, what an understatement! Only word available though, I guess. I love you. It feels like such an insignificant way to describe what I'm feeling. Maybe it's that way by design. Coming up with a word to describe this would almost be like competing with the feeling itself- maybe the very simplicity of the word is what lends such profundity to it. With everything in me with every part of me I love you. That sounds so simple and yet it is the purest truth I've ever spoken. I love you ... I love you, Chloe." Their embrace tightened and they stood clinging to each other for several long moments. Chloe lifted her head then to look into his eyes.  
"Why, Brady? Why did it take us so long to be here in this moment? We love each other and I'm so happy about that but I'm sad too. I mean what is the point now? I'm going to Juilliard ... I have a dream to live out ... one that you want me to live as much as I want it. If I stayed so we could be together we'd never forgive me. Why did we take so long? How am I supposed to go do what I need to do now that we know we love each other? How am I supposed to leave you behind? We're in love Brady but now what? I'm leaving in two months. Is that all we get? I don't want just two months with you I want forever! I finally understand what the phrase ignorance is bliss refers to. I almost feel like it would've been better if we'd never found out!"  
Brady grabbed her shoulders firmly,  
"Don't say that Chloe! Don't ever say that! We were not better off not knowing! We were in pain! Yes it is true that you are going to live your dream but that doesn't mean I have to lose you! New York is not that far away. I refuse to even entertain the notion of us going our separate ways to avoid the challenges of being together. I've never seen you back down from a fight yet so please don't bail on me now! We can do this, Chloe. We have options. We could have a long distance relationship. Yeah, and I could visit you every weekend or ... or I could move to New York and get a job there or go back to school myself and we could even get married before we leave Salem.~Oh, man tell me I didn't just say that out loud! What, are you trying to frighten her? It's too soon you idiot! The first I love you, the first kiss and hey let's get married should not all happen on the same day, Black! Are you crazy?~  
Chloe gave him a grateful smile and caressed his cheek as she let out a wistful laugh,  
"Married, Brady? You're very sweet but lucky for you I know you weren't serious. I do love you and I'm not about to bail on you. I've waited much too long for this love to give up on it now that we've found it. You're right- we will find a way to work this out. We have to. I trust you and I trust how we feel about each other."  
Brady watched his next action as though he were looking down at himself~Don't do it!~.  
"But I am serious."~Stop, Black! Stop now!~  
Chloe looked at him vacantly,  
"What?"  
He held out the small velvet black box.~Okay not only is she going to reject you outright but you are going to seriously scare her! She has only barely said she loves you, your lips are still tingling from your first shared kiss and you think she's going to accept a marriage proposal? No, of course not! But at least she'll always know that I offered, that it was a serious offer. She'll know I mean it.~  
To his chagrin Brady found himself down on one knee at Chloe's feet. He proferred the opened ring box,  
"Chloe, I love you. Will you marry me?"  
Her eyes filled with tears as she searched his eyes. Her gaze darted to the ring and back to him. She looked up at the sky and then her eyes swept their surroundings. She looked at him again and put her hand over her mouth as she choked on a sob. Her head shook slowly from side to side. Brady sighed in understanding but could not hide his disappointment. He stood up, closed the ring box and stuffed it back into his pocket.  
"It's okay Chloe. I knew the timing was bad. You don't have to let me down gently. Your hesitation told me all I needed to know. I love you. We'll find another way. Come on. I'll bring you home, now."  
Brady gently took her hand in his and started to walk towards the jeep. She stayed put. He turned to look at her concerned something was wrong. She tugged his hand back towards her and she groped him. He watched bewildered as she extracted the ring box from his pocket and put it back in his hand. She looked into his eyes intently as tears ran in rivers down her face,  
"Brady Black I was not hesitating! You misunderstood. I ... I saw the sincerity in your eyes and ... and the love and the way your hair is the same color as the moonlight and the way the ring in it's box looked like ... well, I thought at first you were offering me a chunk of the sky with a star in it ... I could feel ... I could feel the night air on my skin and I could hear the wind in the trees and I think an owl too and I can smell flowers only I can't quite determine which kinds ... I wasn't hesitating ... I just ... I just wanted to always remember everything about the moment you asked me to marry you .. I love you ... I wasn't hesitating ... I was just suddenly so aware of everything ... Brady ... Brady my answer ... my answer is yes. Yes I'll marry you. If you really meant it then yes I'll marry you. Did you, Brady? Did you really mean it?"  
  
To be continued ... 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Stubborn and Clueless  
Chapter 15   
by Fidomom  
  
Brady's face was a blanched mask of shock,  
"You said yes? You actually said yes? Why Chloe? Why are you saying yes? I don't understand."  
Chloe was startled and suddenly wary,  
"So you didn't mean it? I could ask you the same question then Brady. Why did you even ask if you thought my answer would be no ... or maybe that was what you were counting on? God I feel like such a fool! I should have just left well enough alo..."  
He suddenly had her hugged fiercely to him,  
"NO! I definitely meant it! I really do want you to marry me Chloe! I just thought the timing was so far off ideal that there would be no way you'd say yes but I had to ask. Don't you see, Diva? I had to put it out there. You had to know where my heart is- where it will always be ... with you always! If you'd said no tonight I would have asked again and again over time until you said yes. I still need an answer Chloe- why yes? Why now? The timing rots. How is it that you're saying yes? My lips are still tingling from our first kiss, my heart is still pounding, my ears are still ringing, I only just absorbed that you actually said those three little words! So many firsts all in one night. We've only just got back our hahahaha friendship. Oh God Chloe my head is spinning! My heart feels drunk on joy and I do think I just may pass out! You said yes. Must be dreaming. Yeah, it's gotta be a dream. One I don't want to wake up from. I hope to God I didn't set my alarm clock."  
It started out as a little noise. He felt her shaking in his arms. Her back rising and falling quickly silently with held back emotion. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She looked up at him tears falling from her eyes as she held his face in her hands trying to speak,  
"Oh God Brady you are such a goofball!" With that she roared in a full blown giggle fit. He was stunned at first even a little wounded~Why is she laughing at me?~. He felt a small smile tug at his lips~Oh no not me too! This isn't funny!~. A little chuckle bubbled up out of his chest and he was done for. He joined her in her giggle fit. Their faces hurt, their sides hurt, they could barely see out of their tear-filled eyes and they couldn't stop. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed between giggles until they were giggling between kisses, until the giggling stopped interrupting them. He pulled her in close and kissed her hard on the mouth then whispered against her lips,  
"You really said yes?"  
She kissed him back as hard and whispered back,  
"Yes, I really did say yes." He searched her eyes and confirmed his earlier admission,  
"I am so in love with you Chloe, and I really do want you to be my wife. Sooner rather than later but I'll wait forever for you if I have to."  
She smiled and winced at the twinge in her face muscles,  
"Would you shut up already and put my ring on my finger please?"  
His eyes filled with tender love and the glimmer of a smile as he nodded, and opened the ring box still tightly clutched in his hand. He extracted the ring, and kissed her hand. He looked deeply into her eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger. He started to say something but she interrupted him in a confident normal volume voice,  
"The reason I said yes is because I love you, Brady. I'm in love with you and I have been for a very long time. I want to be with you and there may never be a more ideal time. I do not want to let this moment pass us by just because we think a better time will come. The fact is all we really have is now so I repeat yes I will marry you. Sooner rather than later but I'll wait forever for you if I have to."  
Brady's face fell in disappointment,  
"Oh no Chloe! We can't do this! Our parents are never going to let us! They'll give us every reason we already know and then some as to why we can't or shouldn't get married! This is impossibly complicated!"  
Chloe shook her head at him smiling,  
"Brady, I swear I have never seen you like this! It's usually me who is full of doom and gloom and you're usually the voice of logic and reason. I will be 18 very soon. It is possible they will make us wait, but I sincerely hope not. Once I'm 18 it is legally out of their hands. I do want their blessing and support though because I think we could use all the boosts we can grab from all of our friends and family. We will have to beat them to the punch is all Brady. We'll have to let them know that we know this is not great timing, that we know it is not going to be a smooth ride by any stretch. We have to let them know that we need them so that we can do this and have a mostly happy marriage."  
He looked sheepishly at the ground,  
"I did just panic didn't I? I'm sorry Diva. You're right of course we can't do it without their support and they won't be able to give us their support if we don't let them know that while this seems sudden that it is what we want. We'll admit to them that we are aware it won't be easy and that we are willing to face all the upcoming battles together. If we show them that we mean it that we've looked at it realistically they'll have to at least seriously consider letting us get married before you go to Juilliard ... won't they?"  
Chloe shrugged her shoulders as she stood on tip toe and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him once on the lips softly with her eyes still open,  
"I honestly don't know Brady. What I do know is that we love eachother, we are engaged, and we will find a way to be together because I am never going through the hell of being cut off from you ever again. Period."  
He smiled at her positive attitude,  
"I think maybe Belle is rubbing off on you Chloe. I've never heard you speak so optimisticaly about anything."  
She smiled coyly up at him,  
"That's because I've never felt this sure about anyone or anything. We should go now Brady. It's very late. As it is we'll have to wake up Nancy and Craig to tell them. I think you should phone your Dad and Dr. Evans and have them meet us at my place and we'll tell the four of them all at the same time."  
Brady's eyes widened incredulously,  
"What? You mean tonight? Don't you think we should sleep on it?"  
Chloe shook her head emphatically,  
"No way Black! I am not going to attempt sleep with this hanging in the air! We need to tell them and it has to be tonight! Just don't give them cause to panic. When you ask yours to come over make sure they know it isn't an emergency but that it is very important and cannot wait until tomorrow."  
Brady raised his eyebrows skeptically as he pulled out his cell phone and made the call. He got flustered a few times as he tried to get their agreement to meet at the Wesley's. He finally disconnected with a sigh of relief.  
"Okay they are more than a little perturbed but they will meet us there in a half hour. Aren't you going to call ahead and let your parents know we're all going over?"  
Chloe arched one brow bemusedly,  
"No. I don't think so Brady. The less time Nancy has to imagine what we want to talk with them all about the less chance there is that she'll reach full blown overprotective Mom mode! Come on Brady it's time to face the music and own up to your intentions towards me!"  
He chuckled at that and swatted her backside as she preceeded him through the park towards the parking lot,  
"I don't have a problem owning up to that at all anymore. I love you, you are my fiancee and someday very soon you will be my wife, God willing!"  
Chloe beamed a joy filled smile at him with those words and hand in hand they continued on to the jeep.  
  
To be continued ... 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
Chapter 16  
by Fidomom  
  
Brady got out of the jeep and walked around the front of it to open Chloe's door and help her out of the vehicle. They resumed holding hands and approached the front porch of the Wesley's home. Brady stopped suddenly and squeezed Chloe's hand. She turned to look at him.  
"Brady?"  
"Chloe, I ... I'm so nervous about this. Not as nervous as telling you I love you that first time but nervous nonetheless. Things in there could get ugly. Our folks know that for weeks now you and I have not even been on speaking terms. Now, tonight, suddenly from their perspective, we're going to ask them to believe and accept that we are actually in love? They may really hit the roof when we go one better and tell them not only that but that we're engaged too. I think we need to prepare ourselves a little better than oh we'll just be honest and we'll make them see that we mean it, you know?"  
Chloe frowned with worry and sadness,  
"How Brady? How can we prepare ourselves when we don't know how they'll react?"  
Brady smiled slightly,  
"We can't prepare ourselves in terms of THEIR reactions. It's not possible. What I meant was prepare ourselves and plan our own reactions. If there is one thing I've learned since coming home from college is that anger alienates parental units. Whatever they say or do Chloe the minute we get angry at them they'll be completely against us and our plans for the future. Guaranteed. You and I are not exactly known for keeping cool heads, so I'm just concerned that our parents will set us off and what is supposed to be a happy announcement will turn into a screaming match. We have to figure out together how to avoid that outcome."  
Chloe wrapped her arms around his middle and lay her ear against his shoulder,  
"You're right, Brady. How are we going to avoid that?"  
Brady held himself away a little and tilted her chin up,  
"Hey, we're a team aren't we? If either of us sees the other starting to lose it we could help each other out. I know that if I start feeling angry one smile from you will interrupt it long enough for me to maintain composure. What will distract you from losing your cool?"  
She looked up at him and a smile grew across her face as his idea grew on her,  
"A smile huh? Hmmm. What would distract me long enough to stay in control? I guess some sort of physical contact with you. A hand squeeze? Rubbing my back? Putting your arm around me? Yeah. I think anything like that would do it. You help me feel strong inside and you calm me down just like music does- unless it's you who has upset me that is!"  
Brady chuckled,  
"Well, I'm not planning to be the one who upsets you tonight. That's the last thing I wanna do. So touch huh? Can't say I'm surprised really. You are a very sensual woman. I guess now that we have a plan we better go do this."  
Chloe blushed slightly at his compliment, then nodded her head,  
"Yeah. I still have to wake them up without giving Nancy a panic attack! Wish me luck."  
He gave her a quick squeeze,  
"Don't need luck, we've got each other and we are going to face our families together. I've got your back Chloe just remember that okay?"  
Chloe's face became determined, she stood up straighter, took a deep breath and nodded once at him,  
"Right! Got it! Come on, Brady! It's time for Craig and Nancy to start getting used to the idea that you are their future son-in-law!"  
Brady's nervousness was back,  
"I'm right behind you Diva."  
Chloe unlocked the door and ushered Brady inside as quietly as possible.  
"Brady would you mind putting on some tea? We should try to make this as pleasant as we can. Oh also if your folks show up before Nancy and Craig come down could you let them in before they have a chance to knock?"  
He smiled, nodded and headed for the kitchen.  
Chloe trudged quietly up the stairs and stopped in front of her parents' bedroom door. She took a deep breath and knocked gently.  
Nancy sat up startled,  
"Chloe? Is that you sweetheart?"  
"Yeah, Mom it's me. Listen I need for you and Craig to come downstairs. Don't panic okay? There is no emergency but I do need to talk to you both and no it can't wait until tomorrow. I'll wait downstairs for you."  
Nancy shook Craig's shoulder,  
"Craig! Craig wake-up!"  
Craig blinked rapidly in confusion,  
"Nancy, what the ...? What's going on?"  
"It's Chloe, Craig ..."  
Craig sighed and rubbed his face ready to roll over and go back to sleep,  
"Nancy, Chloe is fine. Please can we just go back to sleep?"  
"No we cannot! Craig Wesley you listen to me! Chloe was just at our bedroom door asking for us to meet her downstairs. She said she wants to talk to us."  
Craig grimaced,  
"What? Now? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"  
Nancy got out of bed and put her robe on,  
"Apparently not. She made it sound important."  
There was another knock on their door. Nancy went over and cracked it open.  
"Chloe, what is this about sweetheart?"  
Chloe studiously ignored the question,  
"I forgot to mention we have guests, you might want to get dressed before coming down. See you downstairs."  
Nancy tried in vain to halt her daughters hasty retreat,  
"Chloe, wait! Hmmm."  
Nancy closed the door and issued an order,  
"Get dressed Craig. It seems we will be having guests and she won't say who or what this is all about. Oh my God Craig! What if she was brought home by the police? What if there are policemen downstairs and Chloe is in trouble with the law?"  
Craig rolled his eyes and got out of bed in search of clothes,  
"Nancy, I highly doubt it. Someone would have phoned us. She is a minor. Let's just get dressed and go downstairs to find out what's going on, okay sweetie?"  
Nancy wrung her hands together as she tried to imagine what could possibly be awaiting them downstairs,  
"Oh Craig I have a bad feeling about this!"  
Craig smiled and winked at his wife,  
"Then I feel much better already because when you have a bad feeling about something you are usually way off base!"  
Nancy glared at him, hit him with a pillow and dressed. Nancy and Craig descended the stairs together and entered the living room to find Chloe pouring tea for six. Brady, John and Marlena looked up as they entered the room. Nancy glared at Brady, smiled tightly at Marlena, barely glanced at John and focussed her gaze on Chloe.  
"Chloe that is not the outfit we agreed on!"  
Chloe's back was up immediately and she opened her mouth to argue but paused when she felt Brady's hand on her arm. She looked down at it and then into his eyes. She nodded once and he removed his hand.  
"I poured you both some tea. Come sit with us."  
Nancy and Craig saw the exchange between Brady and Chloe. Nancy saw it as Brady trying to control her daughter. Craig saw it as an act borne of love and he was relieved they were no longer denying it. He felt himself relax a little. John also noticed the exchange and almost chuckled he was so impressed by them both. Marlena sat poised and waiting wondering only vaguely what was going on. All she knew was that the sooner the kids told them all what was going on the sooner she could be back at home in bed being loved by her husband. Marlena smiled warmly at Brady and Chloe.  
"So we're all here and I'm very curious why you've asked us to be here. Why don't you tell us what this is about?"  
Chloe set her tea down on the table in front of her, and took a deep breath,  
"Okay. First of all I know it's late and I'm really sorry that this couldn't wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow will be filled with ringing telephones and all manner of other distractions. Besides there's no way I could sleep without us telling you. So to end the suspense we want to tell you all that Brady and I are in love and we are engaged. We'd like to be married before I go to Juilliard. I'll be leaving for New York in about two months, so this has got to happen fast and we need all the help we can get to pull it off."  
Craig reached for Nancy's hand as he and the other four people in the room turned their eyes to her, awaiting her reaction to the bluntly delivered announcement.  
  
To be continued ... 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the writers and producers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. No affiliation intended or implied. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
Chapter 17  
by Fidomom  
  
Nancy looked around at everyone looking at her,  
"Well what's everyone staring at me for? And you Chloe are too young to get married so just forget that idea. Unless ... Oh God, please no! Chloe you aren't pregnant are you? Brady Black I swear if you've ruined my daughter's life there'll be hell to pay!"  
Brady spoke quietly,  
"Mrs. Wesley I promise you Chloe is not pregnant. We know we're both rather young but we are very certain that we want to be married to each other as soon as possible. I am very much in love with your daughter and we will wait until she is 18 if we have to but we'd much rather be married here in Salem with our friends and families around us."  
Chloe nodded at Brady's words and took Nancy's free hand in hers. She looked her in the eye,  
"Mom please just hear me out. Brady is not out to ruin my life or corrupt me in any way. He has always supported my dream of being a professional opera singer. He is willing to uproot himself and move to New York to be with me so that I can fulfill that dream. I love him Mom so much and I want to spend my life with him. Time won't change my mind about that. I suppose I do want the kind of wedding most every girl wants. I want the church, the festivities and most of all my parents there smiling their blessing at me. You must understand though Mom that no matter what the circumstances, Brady and I will be married and that that day will be one of the happiest of my life. I want you there to share in my joy, Mom. I want you to help me plan my wedding. I want your blessing. I want your permission to marry Brady before I go off to Juilliard. I'd rather not wait until I'm 18 and have to scramble to fit the ceremony into our combined busy schedules. Brady and I figure we want to be married in three weeks, take a 2 week honeymoon, go to his Mom's Memorial Birthday party upon our return and have the rest of the week to pack up and make the move to New York. So can we? Can Brady and I get married before I go to New York?"  
Nancy looked around the room then back at her daughter,  
"So I'm the deciding factor in whether or not you have a dream wedding but not whether or not you marry the ahem man of your dreams is that about right?"  
Chloe nodded,  
"Pretty much."  
Nancy looked at Brady suspiciously,  
"And you won't be giving us any grandbabies any time soon?"  
Brady smiled and shook his head,  
"No not any time soon but hopefully someday."  
Nancy sighed and looked at Craig her eyes still full of worries,  
"Craig? What do you think?"  
Craig smiled and squeezed Nancy's hand,  
"I think your daughter's happiness is very important to you."  
Nancy looked into Chloe's guarded eyes. Her eyes filled with tears, she smiled and nodded,  
"Okay, sweetheart. I'm still not crazy about the whole age thing but I guess if a few months would only be the difference between whether or not I get to share in your day then yes. I would not want to miss out on such a monumental event in your life. I've already missed way too many of them."  
Chloe reached across to embrace Nancy,  
"Thank-you Mom."  
Everybody stood and congratulated the newly engaged couple. John gave Brady a shot in the arm,  
"Charity case, huh? Yeah right you sly dog!"   
Brady blushed taking the ribbing in his stride and he and his Dad hugged,  
"I'm happy for you son and that's a fact! Doc and I need to get home now but we'll talk later this week, alright? You take care kid."  
Brady nodded and said his goodbyes to them both. Nancy waved goodbye to John and Marlena then turned to speak to Chloe,  
"Craig and I are going back upstairs to bed now sweetheart. I expect to hear you follow soon after. Very soon after. You got me?"  
Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes,  
"Yes Mom got it. Goodnight. See you in the morning or later or whatever you know what I mean."  
Nancy smiled back,  
"Yes, dear I know what you mean. Goodnight." Craig led Nancy back upstairs.   
As soon as they were alone, Brady and Chloe went out onto the front porch. They moved into each other's arms and kissed briefly. Chloe looked pensively at her engagement ring then into Brady's eyes. Her eyes filled with tears and she whispered,  
"Brady I can't marry you, afterall. It wouldn't be fair. I'm so sorry. After everything we've been through tonight and we've got permission and everything and it's all been for nothing. I'm so sorry but I just can't marry you."   
He smiled and held her tighter in his arms,  
"Yes you can Chloe. I'll wait until you're ready you know. It doesn't have to be on our wedding night, or even during our honeymoon."  
She looked up at him in shock,  
"How did you know that was the reason?"  
He chuckled and rubbed her back,  
"You flinched at the mention of babies and you haven't looked me in the eye until just now. One thing I'm not sure about though is if it's because you aren't ready for that with me in particular or if it's because..."  
She laughed and shushed him,  
"Brady Black are you still trying to figure out if I'm a virgin or not?"  
He shrugged grinning sheepishly,  
"In a word? Yeah."  
She frowned,   
"How important is the answer?"  
He caressed her face,  
"The answer doesn't have any bearing on whether or not I want to marry you. I definitely want to marry you. Marriage is not about sex Chloe, it's about committment and love. Certainly making love is a natural expression of those feelings, but marriage is not a license for a spouse to demand that. I believe you love me. I believe you are ready, willing and able to make a lifetime committment to me. As long as I believe that I'm who you'll want when you are ready to make love then I'm willing to wait for you to share that with me. No pressure, Chloe. We've got all the time in the world. So are you still going to marry me in three weeks?"  
Tears filled her eyes and she nodded,  
"Yes, I'll still marry you. I love you so much Brady! I can't help wondering though what we'll do on our wedding night and honeymoon if I'm still not ready?"  
Brady smiled,  
"We'll just be on an extremely romantic two week long date, that's all, and we will enjoy it and each other immensely."  
She hugged him hard and closed her eyes,  
"I love you. I've known for a long time that when I was ready I'd want it to be with you, because I trust you like I've never trusted anyone. To satisfy your curiosity once and for all Brady, I am a virgin."  
Brady stilled,  
"Really? You and Philip ...?"  
She looked up at him,  
"We had one close call but no Philip and I never did that."  
Brady looked into her eyes and his eyes grew moist,  
"I had prepared myself that you weren't and I was okay with that. I had no idea I would be this touched to find out you are and that I'm going to be your one and only. Thank-you for agreeing to marry me, Diva. I've never known this degree of happiness. I love you very much."  
She smiled up at him and kissed him once on the lips,  
"I love you too. I should go in now before my Mom comes looking for me. Goodnight, Brady. I do expect to see you tomorrow. You knew that right?"  
He grinned and kissed her,  
"Goodnight, Chloe and yes I knew that. I'll definitely be seeing you tomorrow. Sweet dreams love. Bye."  
They shared one more kiss, he got into his jeep and she went in to go up to bed. The smile didn't leave either of their faces even after they parted ways.  
  
To be continued ... 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
Chapter Eighteen  
by Fidomom  
  
Brady had been looking all over town for Chloe and had finally come to the one place he hadn't checked. Sure enough she was there staring out at the water. Their wedding plans were coming along nicely and he thought everything was going well. He knew just her being here in this place meant something was up and he needed to know what it was.  
"Diva?"  
"WHAT!"  
She spun to face him and he was startled to see the look of pure irritation and annoyance on her face. His skin prickled as he felt himself propelled backward in time. The sense of deja vu was brutal. He held up his hands, palms out in a surrender gesture, as he raised his brows and smiled uncertainly,  
"Whoa! Whatever I did to deserve that, I'm sorry!"  
She was immediately contrite. She hurried over and hugged him.  
"No, Brady it wasn't anything you did. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I love you." The sense of relief that washed over him made his knees feel weak as he wrapped his arms around her in a return embrace. He twirled his fingers through the ends of her hair while holding her.  
"Whew! Felt like I time travelled for a second there! You wanna talk about whatever it was that made you feel like coming here? Your mom? The wedding plans? Us? What upset you?"  
She leaned back and gave him a wry perturbed look,  
"Oh, you'll love this I'm sure, but in a word 'Philip'."  
Brady's guts clenched with worry as he tried to remain impassive. His expression encouraged her to elaborate. She sighed heavily and moved out of Brady's arms to stare back out over the water. Brady stood behind her and tentatively put his arms around her. He tightened his hold with increased confidence when she leaned against him and put her arms over his with a sigh.  
"I should have personally told him myself Brady. Not because I owe him anything after everything that has gone on, but because it would have been the decent thing to do. At least then the confrontation would have been something I could have prepared myself for instead of being caught by surprise."  
Brady stilled and his jaw tensed,  
"What happened Chloe? Did he threaten you or hurt you? What kind of confrontation are we talking about here?"  
She snorted,  
"Threats I could have handled. No, he didn't threaten me and he most certainly did not hurt me! He wouldn't jeopardise his health that way- he knows you'd kill him! No, what he did was shake my confidence and make me doubt what you and I have. It was a fleeting doubt. It's long gone- even before you found me here tonight I had it sorted out. The things he said and implied were so awful, Brady! It makes me so mad that I let him get to me at all! I wish he would get it through his head that he and I are through for good! Do you know he had the audacity to say I was going through the motions of getting married to you out of spite just to hurt him? How did I not see sooner how completely self-centered he is? It's still all about him and what my actions and choices are doing to him!"  
Brady frowned,  
"Okay. You said he shook your confidence in us, how exactly?"  
She shrugged,  
"Let's see he said that you and I weren't going to last because I'm on the rebound. He said that if he hadn't screwed up if I wasn't mad at him that I would still be his girlfriend and you and I wouldn't be together. He said the only way I was able to be with you was because he and I were on the outs. That I wouldn't have chosen you if things had still been good between he and I."  
He was almost afraid to ask but did anyway,  
"Any truth to any of it, Chloe?"  
She turned in his arms and looked up at him with emotional eyes,  
"I wondered that very same thing. That's why I came down here to think. Even before you got here I knew the answer. I realised that though it may have taken me a bit longer if things had stayed good between Philip and I, that I honestly believe I still would have ended up with you. Far from being on the rebound it's more like Philip was a learning experience I had to go through so I could be ready to accept love and give love in return. The path, however long or short or bumpy or smooth, would always have led me to you, because you are the person I was meant to be with. You are the one I was meant to love and be loved by. Our history thus far, Brady only serves to solidify my belief in us. I am very much in love with you and it is real and true and it will last."  
She sealed her statement with a soft kiss on the lips without breaking eye contact. He smiled down into her eyes and leaned in for another kiss.  
"So if you already realised all that why did you snap at me when I got here?"  
She cupped his face,  
"Sorry again about that. Chalk it up to residual annoyance with myself for even entertaining the possibility that there could be any truth to the crap that he spewed at me today. I am back on track and I won't let him get to me ever again! I promise. Just think Brady, in two weeks time I will be Mrs. Chloe Black! I am so happy and excited about marrying you and spending our lives together! I love you so much!"  
Brady smiled again,  
"This may sound strange but I'm glad Philip talked to you today. I'm even glad he said things that made you question us. Thank you for reassuring me that I'm still the man you want to spend your life with."  
She smiled at him,  
"Thank-you for being the man I want to spend my life with. You make my future brighter just knowing you'll be in it the whole way through. Walk me home?"  
He kissed her briefly,  
"Sure. I love you, Chloe. Let's go."  
He put his arm across her shoulders and they left the pier.  
  
To be continued ... 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
Chapter 19  
by Fidomom  
  
Brady's eyes watered in the cold night air as he watched the love of his life walk toward him. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears of happiness and she smiled her love to him. He started to smile back but faltered when he saw her nearly lose her footing. Chloe clutched Craig's arm and regained her balance. Craig's brow furrowed in concern,  
"Chloe, sweetheart are you okay? What just happened?"  
She smiled up at him reassuringly. She patted his arm as they continued the walk up the makeshift aisle and she whispered out the side of her mouth,  
"I'm fine Craig, really! I just got lightheaded for a moment is all! Probably from all the excitement! This is the happiest day of my life so far!"  
Craig smiled indulgently and patted her hand,  
"Okay sweetie, I'm sure you're right! Here we are. Be happy Chloe. It's all any of us want for you."  
She smiled at Craig,  
"I know and I will be; we will be!".  
Friends and family looked on as Chloe took her place beside Brady on the top step of the gazebo.  
Brady and Chloe exchanged traditional wedding vows and rings. Father Galen announced to the wedding guests, Brady's and Chloe's wishes to also exchange personal vows. Brady and Chloe faced each other and clasped hands. Brady silently and lovingly took in her appearance. It seemed to Brady as though Chloe had been sprinkled with stars. Her ears were adorned with heart-shaped diamond stud earrings. She wore a fragile crown of baby's breath and white rosebuds, to the back of which her veil was attached. Her long dark, wavy hair was left loose and it sparkled with silver glitter. Her unusual wedding dress was a cowl-necked, wing-sleeved, form-fitting, white, angora sweater that covered her to mid-calf. It was sparsely studded all over with tiny white rhinestones. On her feet she wore white leather boots. Brady took a deep breath and began,  
"We've come a long way together, Chloe. The journey to this moment with you has been exhilirating, frustrating, fascinating, complicated and breathtakingly beautiful. Despite our initial mutual misgivings about each other when we first met we stand here today on the verge of becoming life partners. I feel amazed and thankful that our initial hostility eventually became tenuous civility because it was pivotal to us being here tonight. It was what enabled us to share a summer. In that one glorious beautiful summer I was forever changed by the friendship we built. That friendship is still valid and it is the most important friendship of my life. Our friendship didn't become love; we added love to our friendship. Every day we add a little more love to it. I love you Chloe, for so many reasons and in so many ways- human to human, friend to friend, man to woman. I love you and I am in love with you for all that you are now or ever were. I anticipate loving you for all that you will yet become. I know you and I love what I know and I love what I see. I told you someone would someday never realising I meant me. We have always had an intangible inexplicable connection and all our memories we've made together have only served to strengthen it. I believe our future lives together will strengthen it even further. I feel bonded to you at the soul level. It is a bond that I believe is unbreakable. What I believe Chloe is that our friendship and our love are forever; we are forever. I love you, Diva. With all my heart, body, mind and soul, do I love you. Now and for always. Guaranteed."  
Chloe flashed her groom a liquid smile and her chin quivered as she began her personal vows to him,  
"I'm sure to our families and friends it seems as though you and I had a whirlwind romance and courtship but we really didn't did we? It seems we took forever to build what we have; for us to wade through all our issues and overcome distractions and ride out the bumps along the way but we did it Brady! We really did it! All my life I wished for someone like you. Someone I could trust and count on no matter what. Someone who would see past my defenses to the real me and accept me flaws and all. You do that; you are that someone I dreamed of. I feel such a deep sense of security knowing, really knowing that you love me just the way I am! I don't understand why my dream came true but I am more than grateful.   
I used to think I understood what love was. I thought I knew what it was, based on what I had learned from listening to and mimicking opera. Now I know that a song can't define love; love is the reason to sing at all. You showed me that a song without heart is just words and music; that heart is what truly gives a song meaning. Brady you are my reason to sing. You are the love of my life. You freed my heart from a self-imposed isolation and in so doing you became the caretaker of it. You made it safe for me to share my heart with you. From this day forward, I entrust my heart to my guide, my teacher, my friend, my reality check, my life partner, my hero, my soulmate. I entrust my heart to you. I love you Brady Victor Black with all of my soul, with all that I have, and all that I am. You truly are my dream come true and the very best answer to my prayers! I feel so blessed to share life and love with you!"  
Brady glanced at Father Galen with emotional eyes and Father Galen bestowed a benevolent smile on him as he announced,  
"By the powers vested in me in so much as you have met all the requirements of church and state I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Brady!"  
Brady breathed relieved words imperceptible to everyone except Chloe who giggled nervously as his mouth met hers in a heartfelt sealing kiss. Her giggle evaporated as she responded in kind. Brady lifted his face from hers and with amused pride shining from his eyes he announced,  
"I love you Chloe Black!"  
Chloe laughed in delight and with Brady's arm around her shoulders they faced their wedding guests. Mr. and Mrs. Brady Black descended the gazebo steps to be hugged and congratulated by their family and friends. Brady didn't let Chloe stray from his touch and everyone respected that. During a brief respite from all the hugs and best wishes, Brady quickly planted a kiss on his wife's cheek and whispered in her ear,  
"Anytime you're ready to go to our reception just say the word!"  
She grinned,  
"Okay! Just a few more hugs and then you can let them all know it's time to go!"  
She reached for the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers for a loving kiss. A throat being cleared loudly interrupted them and they looked up into the teasing eyes of John Black,  
"Come on you two break it up! Plenty of time for that later! I'd like to hug my daughter-in-law if I may!"  
Brady laughed and stood aside. John wrapped Chloe in a big hug, kissed the side of her head and said,  
"Welcome to our crazy family, kiddo!"  
She giggled her thanks as John released her from his hug. Chloe then reached for her husband's hand,  
"Okay Brady, I'm ready to go now!"  
Brady squeezed her hand as he made the announcement and they all left. Love and happiness lingered on in the air, replenishing the now silent and empty gazebo with continued good karma.  
  
To be continued ... 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Stubborn and Clueless  
Chapter Twenty  
by Fidomom  
  
Jason nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice suddenly beside him,  
"Jason! What are YOU doing here?"  
He managed to choke down the mouthful of food he was eating,  
"Free food. Tuscany style. Plus I was bored. Whole town was invited. I figured why not?"  
Mimi raised her eyebrows suspiciously,  
"How about because you hate the bride?"  
Jason shrugged,  
"I wouldn't say hate. I'd have to think about her ever to hate her which I don't. She just gives me the heebie jeebies still."  
Mimi pursed her lips,  
"Again I ask you, if she creeps you out so much why did you come here? It better not be to cause trouble, Masters! This is Brady and Chloe's wedding day! I'll be watching you so don't even think about doing anything to ruin it for them!"  
Jason grimaced and held his hands up in surrender,  
"I'm not and I won't! Geez would you chill, Meems! What are you anyway, the wedding reception police?"  
Mimi gave him a perturbed look,  
"Just behave yourself and stay away from the newlyweds!"  
Jason frowned at her and mock saluted,  
"Ma'am yes ma'am! Later loser!"  
As Jason turned away from her in annoyance and headed for the restrooms, Mimi allowed a small smile to tug at her lips~Why haven't I noticed before how cute he is? He's still kind of a jerk, but damn he looks fine in a tux!~  
As her gaze followed his retreating backside until he was out of sight, she noticed Belle standing by the hallway leading to the restrooms. She was talking to a seemingly agitated, Philip. Belle seemed to be trying to calm him rather unsuccessfully from what Mimi could see. She wondered if she should go over and help. Just when she had decided she should, she realised Belle was handling it just fine afterall. She seemed to be getting through to Philip. She gazed around the room and noticed the newlyweds dancing. She got a little teary-eyed as she saw how happy they were. They kissed and she watched as a beaming Chloe left Brady's embrace and headed toward the restrooms. Just as she was about to follow Chloe to offer more best wishes she saw her being confronted by Philip. Mimi's eyes searched out Brady and saw that he was already engaged in conversation with his father. She looked back toward Philip and Chloe anxiously, wondering what was going on. Chloe's voice rose loud enough for everyone to hear,  
"Would you please just leave me alone, Philip?!"  
Mimi frowned in confusion as the scene before her seemed to play out in slow motion. She saw Belle's look of horror and she saw Chloe's knees buckle. She saw Philip's look of surprise and before Chloe could hit the floor, a pair of strong arms caught her. Mimi heard Brady shout Chloe's name and watched as he raced to her side. He quickly took Chloe into his own arms. Mimi finally registered who had broken Chloe's fall. Not Philip who had been standing two feet in front of her but Jason who had been at least eight feet further away behind Philip. She saw Jason's eyes roll in distaste and his face colored. He looked vaguely ill as he tried to slink away. Mimi didn't dwell on Jason for longer than a few seconds. She ran over to where the action was,  
"Oh my God! What happened?"  
Brady spoke in sync with Mimi's query,  
"Tell me exactly what happened Tink!"  
Belle grabbed Mimi's arm for comfort,  
"I don't know! One minute she was talking with Philip and the next thing we know she fainted! It's a good thing Jason got to her so quickly. Just like last time."  
Mimi startled at that as she distractedly took in all the hubbub of an ambulance being called and Brady trying to bring Chloe out of her faint. Mimi turned to Belle,  
"Last time? What do you mean last time?"  
Philip was whining and moaning his apologies to Chloe. Belle was trying to restrain him from getting anywhere near the fallen bride. Philip suddenly turned an accusing glare on Brady,  
"You see? This is all your fault Brady! You knew she wasn't feeling well lately and you just had to make her marry you! You selfish jerk!"  
Jason stepped forward and grabbed Philip around the shoulders,  
"Come on K-man let's go outside and direct the paramedics when they get here."  
Brady gave Jason a look of gratitude as he focussed all his attention back on his unconscious bride. Philip shrugged Jason's hands off in irritation but willingly went outside with him.  
Belle squeezed Mimi's hand,  
"She just has to be okay!"  
Mimi squeezed back,  
"I'm sure she will be! Maybe it's just the excitement of the wedding and all."  
Craig got Brady's attention,  
"I've called ahead to the hospital so they're expecting her. The paramedics should be here any minute. Nancy and I will meet you at the hospital."  
Brady nodded and turned his worried eyes on Chloe's pale countenance,  
"Come on Diva! Please wake up! You have to be okay. You just have to be! I love you so much Chloe, please wake up for me!"  
Just then the paramedics arrived to take over. They packed Chloe onto a stretcher and brought her out to the ambulance. Brady went with them. All around people were making plans to meet at the hospital.  
Belle turned to Mimi,  
"I have to go to the hospital Meems! Are you coming?"  
Mimi shook her head,  
"No. I'd just get in the way. Please call me though and let me know when you know something, okay?"  
Belle nodded and turned to go. Mimi halted her briefly,  
"Belle? One thing before you go. What did you mean about Jason being there just like last time?"  
Belle waved a hand in the air in a brush off motion as Shawn helped her on with her coat,  
"Oh that. A few weeks ago, the same thing happened at dot.com. Jason was there that time too. I'm sorry Mimi I'll give you the full story later but we've really gotta go now! Bye!"  
Mimi nodded and watched in wonder as the majority of the reception guests cleared out of Tuscany. Jason was nowhere to be seen. Mimi felt a pang of regret which she quickly attributed to wanting the scoop on 'last time' directly from the source. She sighed wearily and collected her coat and handbag. She groaned as she suddenly realised she didn't have a ride home. She nearly jumped out of her skin at his voice suddenly beside her,  
"You need a ride someplace?"  
She looked up into green eyes that gave nothing away. She gave him a wary look but nodded,  
"Yeah. Thanks Jase."  
He didn't wait for her or escort her out of the restaurant,  
"Okay then. Let's go!"  
He was already pulling out of the parking lot as she tried to fasten her seatbelt,  
"Could you hang on Jason? My safety belt is stuck."  
Jason sighed in exasperation and stopped the car,  
"Here. Let me do it. There. Now where to?"  
Mimi answered calmly,  
"Home please."  
Jason grunted an acknowledgement. He chewed his bottom lip and finally asked,  
"So Ghoul Girl, what's wrong with her anyway?"  
Mimi shrugged curious about his concern,  
"I've no idea but how about you telling me something Jason? How is it that you caught Chloe when you weren't as close to her as Philip was?"  
He frowned as he navigated a turn and shrugged,  
"I knew she was gonna faint. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She did the same thing a few weeks ago at dot.com. If Phil had seen her then I'm sure he would have known what was going on and he could have been the one to catch her. Damn that sure could have saved me the humiliation of having to do it again."  
Mimi smirked knowingly,  
"You could have let her hit the floor. I mean I'm really impressed that you didn't but nodody could have blamed you. You were further away from her than either Philip or Belle."  
Jason was suddenly quiet. He let Mimi out at her house without saying  
another word and he drove away. Mimi watched his car until it disappeared and wondered what other ways she didn't know Jason Masters as well as she thought she did. She went inside to fill in her parents on the night's excitement and to wait for word on Chloe's condition.  
  
To be continued ... 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter 21  
by Fidomom  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Black. There's nothing I can do."  
Brady pushed a frustrated hand through his blonde hair and tried again,  
"And I'm telling you that is my WIFE in there and I have every right to see her!"  
The nurse shrugged,  
"There's no mention of a husband as the next of kin in her medical file. Again I'm sorry Mr. Black."  
Brady took a deep breath and growled from between clenched teeth,  
"That is because we were just married TONIGHT! I don't care what you say I will see her dammit!"  
"If you do that Mr. Black I'm afraid I'll have to call security."  
Brady glared at her,  
"You do what you have to do I'm going to see my wife!"  
The nurse picked up the phone and called security as Brady strode purposefully toward the ER exam room.  
"Brady? What's going on here? Have you seen her yet? How's she doing?"  
Brady halted mid-stride and the nurse put the phone back in it's cradle,  
"Dr. Wesley! Do you know this man? He has been trying to get in to see your daughter!"  
Craig gave the nurse a withering look,  
"Of course I do! He's my son-in-law! Chloe's husband!"  
The nurse flipped through Chloe's chart completely flustered,  
"I've checked and re-checked Dr. there's no mention of a husband! Her medical records clearly list you and your wife as her only family!"  
Craig closed his eyes and took a deep composing breath. He opened his eyes and turned to Brady although he addressed the nurse,  
"That is because Chloe was only married tonight as I'm sure Brady has attempted to tell you repeatedly judging by the look on his face. Brady is Chloe's husband, that means he should be in there with her right now- not out here arguing with you about his right to do so!"  
Nancy couldn't keep quiet a moment longer as she turned on the nurse,  
"Do you mean to tell me that MY little girl is in there all alone right now because of you?!   
The nurse blushed and shuffled the medical files in her hands,  
"Dr. Wesley, Mrs. Wesley I'm so sorry! I was only following safety procedures. Mr. Black I apologise. You may go see your wife now. Dr Wesley I ..."  
Just then two uniformed security officers flanked Brady on either side. One of them spoke to the nurse,  
"Is this the man who's been causing the disturbance?"  
Craig looked at the nurse incredulously,  
"You called security on him? I'm sorry gentlemen there's been a misunderstanding. False alarm. Everything is under control here."  
The guards backed away quietly and left.  
Nancy glowered at the nurse,  
"Is there something you should be doing like oh say your job?"  
The nurse nodded and hurried away.  
Craig put an arm around Nancy and a hand on Brady's shoulder,  
"Come on you two, let's go see ..."  
"Where is she? I have to see her! She needs me!"  
Brady looked at Craig in desperation. Craig nodded and patted his shoulder,  
"You go ahead Brady we'll deal with Philip."  
After promising to keep them informed, Brady hurried away to be with his wife. Craig turned and approached Philip,  
"Could you keep your voice down? This is a hospital not a sports stadium!"  
Philip's worried face was tinged with relief,  
"Dr. Wesley! Where is she? Where's Chloe? She needs me! I know she does!"  
Craig tried to coax Philip over to chairs,  
"Chloe is receiving medical attention. Brady's in there with her now, too."  
Philip bolted away from Craig,  
"Then I'm going in to see her too!"  
Nancy stood in his path,  
"The hell you are!"  
Craig backed his wife up,  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Hospital policy."  
Philip relaxed somewhat and backed off,  
"Oh right, only one visitor at a time. Okay sure I get it. Then I'll just wait and see her as soon as Brady comes out."  
Craig shook his head,  
"No Philip I'm sorry but nobody can see Chloe until her doctors figure out why she collapsed."  
Philip frowned,  
"Then why does Brady get to see her huh? You're lying to me! You never liked me! You're both just trying to keep me and Chloe apart! Don't you understand Doc Wesley? She needs me! I have to go to her!"  
Craig gripped Philip's shoulder firmly,  
"Philip listen to me very carefully okay? I understand that you are worried about Chloe and that's really very sweet but here's the thing she doesn't need you in the capacity you seem to think. What she needs is medical care and the love and support of her friends, her family, and most importantly her husband. Brady gets to see Chloe because he is her husband. Understand?"  
Philip's entire body sagged and his face paled as he looked down at his feet and mumbled,  
"Oh, right, the wedding. Dr. Wesley just tell me she's going to be okay. Please just tell me Chloe's going to be okay. She has to be."  
Craig's eyes moistened as his own worries for Chloe finally caught up to him. He and Nancy exchanged a worried look as he answered as honestly as he could,  
"We all have to believe she will be Philip. She has the best medical care available to her. Hopefully we'll know soon what caused her to collapse."  
Nancy gripped her husband's hand not even fighting her worried tears anymore,  
"Craig that's my baby. She has to be okay. She just has to be! This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life!"  
Craig embraced his wife and kissed the side of her head,  
"I know sweetie, I know. Let's go see if Brady knows anything yet okay? Philip would you mind letting Chloe's other friends know what's going on when they get here? Shawn and Belle weren't far behind us. We'll let all of you know when we know something."  
Philip nodded dejectedly,  
"Yeah, sure Dr. Wesley. I can do that."  
Craig smiled his gratitude and then he and Nancy went to find out if there was any news about Chloe yet.  
  
To be continued ... 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently and previously owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn and Clueless  
  
Chapter 22  
by Fidomom  
  
"Brady? What happened? What's going on? Did I pass out again?"  
Brady's head shot up at the sound of her hoarse whisper,  
"Oh thank God Chloe! Yeah Diva you passed out. You're at University Hospital. How are you feeling right now?"  
She smiled weakly,  
"I'm Mrs. Brady Black I'm the happiest woman on the planet. I'm kinda tired and thirsty though."  
Brady hastened out of his seat at her bedside and fetched a drink of water for her. He sat on the edge of the bed and helped her hold the plastic tumbler to her parched lips. When she indicated she'd had enough he put the tumbler on her bedside table. Brady returned to her side and gently held her hand,  
"Chloe I'm gonna go tell your Doct ..."  
"Ahh, I see my patient has regained consciousness! How are you feeling Chloe?"  
Chloe and Brady both turned to look at the Doctor. Chloe offered another weak smile,  
"Okay I guess. Mostly just tired. When can I go home er I mean well umm tonight is my ..."  
Chloe's doctor fixed her with a sympathetic look as he interrupted,  
"I understand you were married earlier this evening Chloe and I'm very sorry to have to tell you this now, but I'm afraid you won't be going home or anywhere else for a good long while. Chloe your lab results from your last admission were compared to your labs from tonight and they indicated an alarmingly marked increase in your white blood cell count. There's no easy way to tell you this. You have leukemia."  
Brady's heart stopped and time around him seemed to stand still. He met Chloe's worried gaze and his life purpose was clear to him. He turned to the doctor and said with more confidence than he felt,  
"Just tell us what we have to do to beat this. Just tell us what to do and we'll do it."  
Chloe's eyes spilled tears,  
"No, Brady not we. Me. I'm the one who is sick. It's not too late Brady. You could have our marriage annulled. This isn't what you bargained for."  
Brady almost got angry. Then his eyes filled with tears. He took her hand in his and squeezed gently,  
"Yes, Chloe. This is exactly what I bargained for. You and me no matter what. You are never alone from this day forward. Whatever you face I'll be right here where I belong. By your side. Always. Maybe it's your body that has to fight the cancer but it's our love that will give you the strength to do so. Our love will grow stronger as we do battle. You will beat this. Now why don't we hear the good Doctor out so we know exactly what we are dealing with, hmmm?"  
Chloe nodded and squeezed Brady's hand as she turned trepidatious eyes on the doctor,  
"Leukemia. That means chemo right? Is my hair going to fall out?"  
The doctor pursed his lips,  
"Chemo yes. Hair not necessarily. There are newer drugs available now."  
Brady nodded,  
"Okay chemo then what? Will that cure her?"  
The doctor raised his eyebrows and frowned,  
"Well no. At some point Chloe will require a bone marrow transplant. Enquiries are already underway to find her a matching donor. But for now we need to put the leukemia into remission. The sooner; the better."  
Chloe gripped Brady's hand tighter,  
"When? When do I start chemotherapy?"  
The doctor looked her in the eye and said gravely,  
"Now. Tonight."  
Chloe didn't even aim for stoicism. Her face crumpled in disappointed tears and she looked up at Brady,  
"I'm so sorry, Brady!"  
Brady frowned,  
"Hey now, you have nothing to be sorry for. I don't want to hear anymore of that."  
"But Brady, tonight was supposed to be our first night together as husband and wife!"  
Brady's mouth opened in a mock gasp,  
"You're right! It was supposed to be that! Guess what? It still is. This is our first night as husband and wife no matter where we are or what we do. I told you that weeks ago. I always mean what I say. Haven't you learned that by now?"   
Brady moved to sit beside her on the edge of the bed and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of her head and whispered in her ear,  
"I love you Chloe. We've come such a long way. I know we'll get through this." Chloe clung to him briefly then took a deep breath and squirmed gently out of Brady's embrace. She addressed the doctor again,  
"If it's alright with you I'd like a few minutes alone with my husband before my first treatment. Then I'd like Brady and I to be the ones to tell my family and friends."  
The doctor nodded in understanding,  
"Of course. Of course. I'll just go make sure everything is ready for you."  
As soon as the doctor left the room, Brady tilted her chin up and searched her eyes,  
"What is it Chloe? Why do you want to be alone with me?"  
She smiled through her tears and stroked his face,  
"To tell you in no uncertain terms how very much I love you and that I'm so grateful for you. I'm so glad I won't be going through this alone because Brady I'm ashamed to admit it but I'm really scared."  
He hugged her to him and rocked her slightly,  
"That's okay Chloe. You're allowed to be scared. There's no shame in that. I'm here for you and I love you no matter what."  
Chloe leaned back and looked into his eyes. Without another word their lips met in a loving reassuring brief kiss. When their lips left one another they rested forehead to forehead with their eyes closed. Brady took a deep breath and lifted his head,  
"Your folks and some of our closest friends are out there waiting to hear word on your condition. So many people love you, Chloe. Neither of us likes this or is ready for this but we don't have much choice. We have to go out there and tell them."  
Chloe nodded and wiped at her damp face,  
"Okay. Let's go then. Just ... Brady? Let me tell them?"  
Brady read the need in her eyes and nodded,  
"Yeah, Chloe, of course."  
He helped her off the bed and they left the room together.   
  
To be continued ... 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Stubborn and Clueless  
Chapter 23  
by Fidomom  
  
Everybody looked up when Brady wheeled Chloe out in a wheelchair. Their faces broke into relieved yet still worried smiles. Chloe took a deep breath. She knew exactly what she wanted to say and she knew that it would make everyone uncomfortable but she really felt she needed to be honest with them all. She looked over her shoulder, up at Brady and motioned for him to stand with the others. What she had to say was intended for all of them. She only hoped her honesty would not alienate them from her. She almost tripped on that notion; almost decided against honesty but forced herself to plunge forward anyway,  
"Hi everyone. I guess you all are wondering what happened at Tuscany tonight; why I collapsed. I've just spoken with my doctor and he told me I have leukemia; cancer of the blood. He wants to start me on chemotherapy tonight. I wanted to be the one to tell all of you. That isn't all I want to say though. I understand that each of you are here tonight because you care or even love me and that really means a lot to me. It matters. More than you can fully know. What I'm about to say what I'm about to ask of you will sound harsh and I'm sorry about that but I have to be honest. What I am facing is a long uncomfortable treatment for a disease that if left untreated would kill me. It's what I am facing ... not any of you. None of you can go through this for me. None of you can heal me by loving me more than anyone else does. The treatments from what I understand are going to sap my strength, my energy, my naturally cheerful disposition. Yes that actually was a joke. I'm going to need a lot of positive strength and energy. I'm hoping that each of you is willing to be there for me. However, if all you have to offer me is worried frowns and frightened tears then please stay away. I can't expend my energy consoling or reassuring any of you. I have to be selfish. I know it and I don't like it but this is my life on the line. My life is being threatened. I have to focus on fighting that threat. I can't be there for any of you to soothe your fears I have my own battle to fight. So don't tell me how it upsets you to see me going through this. I care so deeply about each and every one of you. You'll only make it harder on me to fight this if I'm consumed with worrying about how my being ill is affecting you. Don't burden me with your worries and fears about my leukemia or the effects the treatment is having on me. It's a selfish request. I'm asking you to be there for me without leaning on me. If and when I am cured I will be at liberty to stop being selfish but until then please don't ask me to pat your hand because as much as I care as much as I'd like to make this easier on all of you, I really can't do it."  
Tears dripped off Chloe's chin as she choked out the last few words. She was terrified that she'd said it wrong; that they would misunderstand. It wasn't her intention to make any of them feel unwanted or unappreciated. She took a good look at the faces around her. She saw hurt bewilderment on Brady's and Nancy's faces. She saw a pensive look on Belle's face, total understanding on Shawn's and Craig's faces, and worry creasing Philip's brow. All of their eyes shone with one unspoken truth ... they all genuinely cared for her. For that she was deeply grateful. She only hoped they could each respect her wishes.  
Craig offered Chloe an encouraging smile and put his arm around Brady's shoulder as he spoke quietly,  
"Brady? Do you want to take Chloe for her first round of chemo or shall I?"  
Brady startled, still mulling over everything his wife had just said,  
"What? Oh no Dr. Wesley, I'll do it. She's my wife. It's my right and my privelege now to take care of her."  
Craig nodded,  
"The sooner the better, Brady."  
Brady moved to resume his earlier position behind Chloe's wheelchair,  
"Right. Of course. Ready to go now, Chloe?"  
Chloe nodded and Brady began to wheel her away. He backed her wheelchair onto an empty elevator. Chloe had a final glimpse of her friends and family framed by the open elevator doors. As the doors closed on the sight she vowed to herself that she would never forget or take for granted what each of them meant to her. Not ever.  
  
TBC 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently and previously owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn And Clueless  
  
Chapter 24  
  
by Fidomom  
  
"Hey Diva, you up for a short visit?"  
  
His wife's eyes lit up and she smiled as she sat up a little straighter in her hospital bed,  
  
"Brady! Hi! Yes, of course I'm up for a visit with you. Please come in."  
  
Brady stepped into the room and did his best to hide his concern for her. Her smile couldn't hide the exhaustion evident on her face. He smiled at her and walked to her bedside to kiss her hello.  
  
"So have you had many visitors since I saw you earlier?"  
  
Chloe nodded with a small smile,  
  
"Yeah, a few people. Belle and Shawn came in shortly after you left. Nancy of course has been checking up on me all day everyday ... and ... uhh Philip was here- he left just a little while ago."  
  
Brady's brows rose in sudden understanding for why she seemed so much more tired than usual, and he tried not to clench his jaw,  
  
"Oh. I see. How did that go?"  
  
Chloe sighed heavily,  
  
"Like it always does. It's okay Brady. He didn't stay long and left easily when I told him I was tired and needed to rest. I see that look Brady and don't, please. He's trying."  
  
It was out before he could censor it,  
  
"I'll say he is."  
  
Chloe caught the quietly spoken remark and smirked,  
  
"Okay enough about Philip. Let's talk about how dashing my handsome husband looks all spiffied up! You heading to the party soon?"  
  
Brady feigned humility,  
  
"What this old thing? I heard what my Uncle Bo calls these things and I have to agree - monkey suit - definitely. I am indeed on my way to the Memorial Birthday Party for my Mother but I wanted to stop in and see my beautiful wife first."  
  
Chloe smiled and reached her arms out to embrace him,  
  
"Well I'm very glad you did. If I'd known you were stopping by I would have tried to look a little less of a wreck."  
  
Brady leaned back and lifted her chin,  
  
"Hey. Look at me. You are beautiful without even trying. I love you, Chloe Black."  
  
Her grin widened,  
  
"You know how much I love it when you say that!"  
  
Brady looked puzzled,  
  
"What? That you're beautiful? Yeah well most Divas do like to be complimented!'  
  
She glared in amusement,  
  
"Ha ha ha! No, not that! When you call me by my full name; when you remind me that we're married. Brady, sometimes the days and nights all blur together and sometimes I wonder did I just dream our wedding- especially since I can't wear my wedding band here."  
  
He smiled gently and touched his fingers to her cheek,  
  
"You didn't dream it. It really happened. You are Chloe Black; my wife and I love you more with each passing day."  
  
Chloe's chin quivered,  
  
"You must love me to put up with all of this. Brady I love you so much and I'm so grateful for you. You make this all so much easier to bear, just knowing you love me- that I'm not alone."  
  
Brady wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss against her hair. He tightened his embrace and closed his eyes briefly as he spoke,  
  
"You're not alone Chloe and you never will be as long as I draw breath. Even when I'm not here physically- I'm here."  
  
She smiled,  
  
"I know. I always feel it."  
  
They held each other in comfortable loving silence for several moments longer. Chloe broke their reverie,  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying having you here hadn't you better get going? You'll be late for your Mom's Memorial Birthday party."  
  
Brady checked his watch without letting go of his wife,  
  
"Oh. Hmmm. You're right. I should get going. I'll be back as soon as I can though, okay?"  
  
They shared a brief lingering kiss. Chloe nodded and smiled,  
  
"Okay good. I wish I could go with you. You'll have to tell me all about it when you come back, please."  
  
He winked and smiled,  
  
"Count on it! I'll see you later. Get some rest, okay?"  
  
She nodded and they blew each other another kiss. Brady hung outside the door counted to three and then peeked through the window in the door. His brow creased with worry as he saw her slump heavily against her pillows. As much as she had insisted her focus wasn't going to be on trying to make this easier on any of them, she was still trying to spare them. Brady touched his fingers to the pane right where he could see her face,  
  
"You will beat this Chloe - you have to. Please God give us a match soon."  
  
To be continued ... 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently and previously owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn And Clueless  
  
Chapter 25  
  
by Fidomom  
  
"Yeah? This is Jason Masters speaking, who's this? Oh. WHAT!? Seriously? Me? Holy sh- .. uhh .. I mean .. I just didn't think .. yeah .. I mean I guess so. So like when do I gotta check in to the hospital? Tomorrow?!! No no it's cool, I just never thought in a million years ... right ... yeah okay. What time? Six?! Like in the morning six? Aww man! No no it's cool I'll be there." Jason clicked his cell phone off ~Holy sh*t! I'm a match!~  
  
****  
  
"You're her husband Brady, it's up to you."  
  
Brady pounded his fist on Dr. Linda C. Stork's desk.  
  
"Who is it?! Who has her life in their hands and is refusing to help?"  
  
Chloe's oncologist gave Brady an understanding look,  
  
"You know I can't tell you that. Are you going to tell her?"  
  
Brady fought tears as he shoved a hand through his short blonde hair,  
  
"No. I can't. She's barely hanging on to hope as it is. If I tell her a match was found and the person has changed their mind about being in the donor program she'll just give up and I can't let her do that. The search is still on?"  
  
Dr. Stork nodded slowly.  
  
"Good. Please keep me posted. Dr.? Is there any recourse we can take in getting this person to change their mind back again?"  
  
She shook her head ,  
  
"No I'm sorry Brady the potential donor has declined. There's nothing more we can do except to keep searching."  
  
Brady nodded in defeat,   
  
"Okay. Thank-you for all that you're doing to help my wife. I'm gonna go see her now. Please call me day or night if there's any news of another donor. You have all my numbers?"  
  
She nodded. Brady took a deep breath and left to visit Chloe. As he rounded the corner of the hospital corridor he couldn't believe who he saw leaving Chloe's room. Distracted and puzzled Brady walked in to see Chloe crying,  
  
"Oh hey hey Diva, what's going on? Did she do this? What the hell was she doing here anyway? What did she say to you?"  
  
Brady was further distressed and puzzled to see a smile full of hope and wonder through Chloe's tears,  
  
"Oh Brady! The most wonderful thing has happened! She wasn't going to do it but something changed her mind! She's on her way to talk to Dr. Stork right now!"  
  
Brady's jaw dropped,  
  
"It was her?"  
  
Chloe's brows knit in curiosity,  
  
"So you knew? You knew she was a match?"  
  
Brady quickly reassured his wife,  
  
"No of course not. I didn't know who it was, Chloe. I only just got back from speaking with your doctor about it, myself. All I knew was that a match had been found and the person had declined. Did she say what changed her mind?"  
  
Chloe shook her head smiling,  
  
"No. I don't care what changed her mind I'm just glad she did! Brady do you know what this means for me? What this means for us? Why aren't you more happy? I know you want me well so what gives?"  
  
Brady let out a sigh of skepticism,  
  
"Of course I'm thrilled with what this means for you and for us! I just can't help being suspicious about why she said no and then changed her mind - we are talking about Sami here - not exactly known for keeping her word or doing anything without a string attached or an ulterior motive."  
  
Chloe's face clouded,  
  
"Oh. I never really thought of that. So you think she'll change her mind again then?"  
  
Brady felt guilty for being such a callous reality check but false hope was almost as bad as no hope at all,  
  
"I don't know Chloe. I hope like hell she doesn't but with Sami you never can tell. Just don't pin all your hopes on her okay? Please? Promise me. The search will continue even in the event she does follow through just in case the transplant doesn't take. Whatever it takes Chloe you will beat this; I really believe that. You have to believe it too."  
  
Chloe's chin trembled,  
  
"I want to Brady. More than anything I want to believe you are right."  
  
Brady smirked,  
  
"Well I am right! I'm always right! Better get used to it, my beautiful Diva!"  
  
Chloe let out a light laugh and rolled her eyes,  
  
"Uh-huh. I'll try to remember that! For now I won't worry about it. I am going to give her the benefit of the doubt. She has said she'll do it and that is what I'm going to go with. So anyway ... how was the party, Brady? I'm sorry I was probably sleeping when you came back huh?"  
  
He smiled softly,  
  
"Yeah, you were. I did come in and kiss you goodnight."  
  
Chloe's small smile widened,  
  
"Thought I dreamed that."  
  
He shook his head slowly,  
  
"Nope. It was real."  
  
They souldanced for several moments. Chloe reached for him and they shared a tender kiss. He pulled back and wiped remnant tears from her face with his thumbs. She smiled,  
  
"So tell me about your Mom's Memorial birthday party. Was it a good turn out? Did you get to hear stories about her? What was she like Brady? Tell me everything."  
  
Brady climbed into the hospital bed with his wife and they snuggled as he told her all about the party.  
  
****  
  
"Oh Sami, I'm so proud of you! You did the right thing."  
  
Sami's eyes watered,  
  
"Thanks, Grandma. I was so angry at you at first for reminding me of what Kate and Lucas did to me - like I could ever forget the moment I thought my life was over. I couldn't stop thinking about it and before I even realised it I was in her room telling her I would do it. You know what else, Grandma? You were right. It did feel good. The look on her face. Nobody has ever looked at me like that before."  
  
Caroline smiled and winked at her amazed grand daughter as she lovingly patted her hand,  
  
"This is one spontaneous decision I truly believe you'll never regret, Sami! You mark my words."  
  
Sami smiled back despite feeling somewhat skeptical about her Grandma's prediction,  
  
"I hope you're right Grandma. I really hope you are right."  
  
To be continued ... 


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently and previously owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Stubborn And Clueless  
  
Chapter 26  
  
by Fidomom  
  
Two pairs of hope-filled blue eyes looked up as Dr. Stork entered the room. Chloe's grip on Brady's hand tightened imperceptibly,  
  
"Are those my results Dr. Stork?"  
  
Dr. Stork nodded and smiled gently,  
  
"Yes Chloe. According to the results of your tests, the transplant was successful. The cancer is gone, so young lady you're being evicted ... an actual sick person needs that bed."  
  
Chloe and Brady openly cried and laughed as they hugged and kissed and tried to outdo each other in profusely thanking Dr. Stork. Craig and Nancy came in just then. Craig fought his own smile as he took in Brady's and Chloe's smiles and tears,  
  
"What's all the ruckus in here? Good news I hope?"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Black nodded emphatically beaming amazed smiles. Chloe pulled away from her husband and held her arms out to her parents,  
  
"It worked! It really worked! I'm cured!"  
  
Nancy had held back believing until she heard it from her daughter's lips and then her dam broke. She embraced her husband and child in a fierce hug as her eyes spilled tears of joy and relief. Dr. Stork cleared her throat,  
  
"I'll just go see to your discharge papers. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
Chloe looked to her doctor, smiling through tears of gratitude,  
  
"Dr. Stork? I just want to say thank you again for helping me get my life back; my future."  
  
Dr. Stork grinned,  
  
"I'm just the doctor Chloe- you're the fighter. The person who truly deserves thanks is the young woman who generously donated her healthy bone marrow to you."  
  
Chloe smiled and nodded once in agreement,  
  
"I know it is highly irregular that we even know the name of my donor, but I'm so glad we do. I can't imagine feeling this overwhelming sense of relief and gratitude toward an anonymous somebody out there. This way I get to thank her myself and in person. How do other TP recipients deal with not knowing who gave them the gift of life?"  
  
Dr. Stork paused in her attempt to leave the room and turned toward her young patient,  
  
"Well Chloe there are programs set up for recipients to write thank-you letters to their donors and stay in letter contact with them without any personal information being exchanged. After a year has passed they   
  
can arrange to meet each other."  
  
Chloe looked thoughtful for a moment then a slow smile spread across her features,  
  
"That is pretty cool I guess, but I'm still glad I already know who saved my life."  
  
Dr. Stork smiled and left the room. As she walked down the corridor toward her office she saw Chloe's blonde friend talking to a prettty auburn haired girl. Belle spotted Dr. Stork and stopped mid-sentence to get her attention,  
  
"Dr. Stork! Were you just in to see Chloe? Are the results in yet?"  
  
Dr. Stork stopped and looked into Belle's anxious blue eyes trying to keep her own expression neutral,  
  
"I think it's best if Chloe tells you the answer to that. Please excuse me."  
  
Belle watched the doctor walk away her mind going a million miles an hour. Then she finally turned back to Mimi,  
  
"Oh my God Mimi! What if it's bad news?! My brother and Chloe have been through so much already! Ohhh! I'm afraid to go and find out. Come with me?"  
  
Mimi looked uncomfortable,  
  
"Uhh I kinda can't. I was supposed to be somewhere like ten minutes ago. Look Belle I bet Chloe is fine. She looked the picture of health the last time you saw her right? I bet the transplant took."  
  
Belle thought for a moment,  
  
"Yes, she did look pretty much like herself last time I saw her. You know what? You're probably right, I should just go and find out. Anyways where do you have to be that you can't come with me to see Chloe?"  
  
Mimi avoided Belle's direct blue gaze as she mumbled,  
  
"I have a date . Well not a date date okay an appointment but not really. It's like a cross between an appointment and a date. I'm just supposed to meet him for coffee and we're just gonna talk about ... uhh .. college and ... some other stuff."  
  
Belle smiled and her brows rose in amusement,  
  
"Okay Meems spill! What's going on? Who are you having this date not a date with?"  
  
Mimi cringed as she blurted out,  
  
"With Jason."  
  
Belle looked at her expectantly,  
  
"Jason? Am I supposed to know who ... oh .. my ... God! You don't mean? Jason Masters? You have a date with Jason Masters?!"  
  
Mimi talked through clenched teeth as her cheeks pinked up,  
  
"Belle! Could you keep your voice down please! I told you it's not a real date and I'm so late he probably gave up on me by now, anyway."  
  
Belle frowned,  
  
"Okay so that means you have time to explain this to me. How on earth did you and Jason end up dating?"  
  
Mimi gasped,  
  
"We're not! Not exactly, anyway. Belle he made me promise not to tell anyone, but I can't keep it from you anymore. You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, though! Jason would never forgive me if this gets out! Okay the day after we heard that Sami was Chloe's match I had an early morning candy   
  
striper shift. Jason was here that day as a patient well not exactly but sort of. It goes like this; he joined in the bone marrow drive for Chloe and he was a match. No, no, I know Sami was Chloe's match but Jason claims he 'accidentally' checked the box for the nationwide donor program instead of checking the box that would only test his blood against Chloe's bone marrow and it turns out he was a match to a little boy right   
  
here in Salem. He and I have talked a lot since that day and he made me promise not to tell anyone that he donated his marrow and saved that little boys life. Jason called me earlier today. He just got his first letter from the boy whose life he saved and he's nervous about opening it. He wanted me to be there when he does. Okay? So you see it's not a date date, you know?"  
  
Belle was openly stunned,  
  
"Wow. I didn't think Jason would ever do anything so selfless. Why doesn't he want anyone to know?"  
  
Mimi shrugged,  
  
"I don't know, I mean he says it's just that it's nobody else's business. Whatever his reason is, it's just really important to him that nobody finds out. So ... you won't tell anyone, right? Please?"  
  
"Won't tell anyone what? What secrets are you two whispering about?"  
  
Mimi about jumped out of her skin,  
  
"Oh no! What did you hear?"  
  
Sami smirked and raised her eyebrow,  
  
"I heard everything! I'm telling!"  
  
Belle's eyes narrowed suspiciously and she interrupted Mimi mid-beg,  
  
"Sami, you can't! It'll ruin Brady's and Chloe's surprise party!"  
  
Sami's features fell in disappointment,  
  
"Oh. Is that all you were talking about. I already knew about that. Hey Belle do you know if Chloe got her results yet?"  
  
Belle nodded solemnly,  
  
"Yes, I think she did. I saw her doctor but she told me I should go ask Chloe about it."  
  
Mimi stood there with a look of consternation on her face,  
  
"Sami, I thought you just said you heard everyth ...OW! What was that for, Belle? Oh! Ohhhh! Uhh I have to go! Belle please call me and let me know about Chloe?"  
  
Belle nodded,  
  
"I will. We'll talk soon."  
  
When Belle turned back to her sister she was met with a grin of admiration,  
  
"Why you little sneak! You tricked me! Nice one!"  
  
Belle grinned and winked,  
  
"I think I know my own sister well enough by now to know when she's bluffing! It wasn't anything you'd be interested in anyway. A mutual acquaintance of ours donated his bone marrow and saved a little boy's life and he doesn't want anyone to know that he did it. It's kinda dumb if you ask me!"  
  
Sami looked pensive,  
  
"It's not that dumb Belle. I kinda wish not so many people knew I was Chloe's donor."  
  
Belle frowned,  
  
"Really? But Sami why? So many people are so grateful to you, including yours truly. You did a really beautiful selfless thing. I'm so proud of you, sis! I would think that would make you feel proud of yourself, too. Doesn't it?"  
  
Sami held her breath a moment contemplating trying to explain it and changed her mind. She let out her breath all at once,  
  
"Yeah, Belle of course I'm glad I did it; especially if it saves Chloe's life. You wanna go together to see her and find out what the results are?"  
  
Belle nodded and they walked towards Chloe's room. They got there just as Craig was leaving still wiping tears from his face. Belle's heart dropped as she misunderstood,  
  
"Oh no Dr. Wesley, what's wrong? Is it Chloe? Is the cancer back?"  
  
The door wasn't quite closed and Chloe heard Belle's query,  
  
"BELLE! Come in here please!"  
  
Belle ducked into the hospital room with Sami right behind her,  
  
"Chloe? Did you get the results back?"  
  
Chloe's face broke into a grin and she nodded enthusiastically as fresh tears spilled from her eyes,  
  
"Yep! I'm cured Belle! I'm cancer free!"  
  
Belle sobbed in happy relief as her own eyes spilled tears and she rushed to embrace her friend in a rib-crushing hug,  
  
"Oh my God Chloe! Oh my God I'm so relieved to hear that! That is so great! When can you go home?"  
  
Chloe and Belle pulled apart and Chloe beamed at her,  
  
"Today! Dr. Stork is bringing me the discharge forms in a few minutes."  
  
Sami's eyes watered at the good news and she smiled slightly. She was trying to quietly ease out of the room when she heard her name,  
  
"Sami? Please stay? I'd like to talk to you alone if you have a minute and if nobody else minds?"  
  
Sami seemed about to decline but the look in Chloe's eyes rooted her to the spot,  
  
"Sure Chloe I'm not in any rush to go anywhere."  
  
The room cleared of Chloe's visitors save Sami, remarkably quickly and smoothly. Sami was suddenly nervous,  
  
"So, what's up? What's on your mind?"  
  
Chloe gave Sami a direct knowing gaze,  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Sami frowned puzzled,  
  
"What for? You think I didn't want you to live or something?"  
  
Chloe smiled gently,  
  
"No Sami, I never thought that for a moment."  
  
Sami 's perturbance showed in her eyebrows,  
  
"Well what then?"  
  
Chloe watched Sami silently for a moment,  
  
"That you didn't get to be anonymous to me. I know it can't be easy for you having everybody suddenly being nice to you just because you did this. Just because you saved my life. I am so grateful to you for that, more than I can ever fully express. I'm glad I do know it was you, though. I'm just sorry about the extra burden it puts on you. Raised expectations and all that."  
  
Sami swallowed past the growing lump in her throat and her eyes watered. She nodded her head at Chloe once in acknowledgement,  
  
"You're welcome Chloe. I'm just glad the transplant worked if it hadn't ... well you know ...guess they'd all be singing a different tune around me."  
  
Chloe nodded,  
  
"If it hadn't worked that would not have been your fault."  
  
Sami raised her eyebrows, rolled her eyes slightly and sighed,  
  
"You don't know my family as well as you think. Believe me they would have found a way to blame me."  
  
Chloe looked directly into Sami's eyes and spoke softly,  
  
"Well I would never have blamed you. I would have always been grateful to you for even trying."  
  
They looked at each other in silence for several moments. Sami looked away uncomfortably,  
  
"Listen Chloe I should go. Brady is probably anxious to get you checked out of here and home. Besides Will is with Lucas and I don't like him having such extended exposure to his lush of a father; better go rescue him. Take care of yourself, Chloe."  
  
Chloe nodded,  
  
"You too Sami. Bye."  
  
Sami smiled slightly and left.   
  
Less than half a minute later, Brady came back into the room,  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
Chloe nodded and turned her face up for Brady's kiss,  
  
"Better than okay! Especially now that my husband is here with me again! Oh Brady I can hardly wait to see what you've done with the loft! I hope Dr. Stork comes back with those discharge papers soon! I want out of here right now!"  
  
Brady laughed,  
  
"That sounded remarkably impatient and very like the spoiled Diva that you are!"  
  
Chloe smirked flirtatiously at him,  
  
"Well if I'm spoiled that would be your fault!"  
  
Brady leaned in to kiss her but stopped a breath away from doing so as he looked into her eyes,  
  
"Indeed it is, and I will continue to spoil you, my darling Diva, all the days of our lives!"  
  
Their lips met in an emotional kiss full of the promise of many tomorrows.  
  
*A/N: The story could end there, but there is an epilogue coming soon. Thanks for reading.  
  
~FM :) 


End file.
